After the One Night Stand
by bridgie797
Summary: She was with his friends watching his band perform at a bar. They hooked up for an amazing night. What happens after that night? Sometimes life moves fast and you just have to keep going.


The next morning Troy found Gabriela looking for her panties as he walked out of his shower in a towel. He recognized what she was doing and the nervous look on her face suggested that perhaps she wasn't completely accustomed to what she was doing. She was currently knelt down beside his bed attempting to look beneath it. With a charming smile, he bent down next to her with her panties dangling from his forefinger. "Hey, looking for these?"

She froze and looked up at him obviously embarrassed. "Um, yeah." She sheepishly pulled back and tried desperately to ease her overwhelming nerves. "I…uhhh…"

Troy recognized the nerves of a woman who was definitely not used to this awkward morning after conversation. This was why he usually stayed at the woman's place. So, he could sneak out early leaving a note without his number. No awkward moments like this where two people who couldn't stop touching last night realize they know nothing about each other in the morning. "It's okay, Gabriela." He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled a ridiculously charming smile, "I get that you're not exactly used to this conversation."

She looked embarrassed again. Her stomach was doing a butterfly tango and she couldn't get her brain to work. It was a very expensive brain. She'd spent hundreds of thousands of dollars building its vocabulary and functioning, yet here she squatted with an amazing smelling, mostly naked man in front of her and she was easily the biggest idiot in the building. "I was just trying to—"

"Get out of here before I came out of the shower. Yeah, I noticed. Did you consider that I might not want you to run away?" He was a little shocked at how easily the words left his lips. Then the shock reverberated through him as he realized he really didn't want her to leave. He wanted to go to breakfast at the café down the street and watch her eat something and just listen to her voice. Usually it was his dates that wanted to hear him talk. "How about you get a little cleaned up while I find you a t-shirt, and we go to breakfast? I know a great little café with tables out on the sidewalk. It's got a great view. Let me take you there, please?"

Gabriela was lost in his eyes. His charm was great, but his eyes were magnificent. The blue windows to his soul spoke when no other words came from his mouth. She saw some nervousness in him. She saw some sincerity in his request that she not leave. Most of all, she saw a simple kind of adoration that she just couldn't place yet. She was so engulfed by his presence, she'd have agreed to anything. "Yeah. Sure." Still she stayed squatted before him.

Troy smiled sweetly, "Think you might need to stand up for that?"

She broke her revere. "Oh, uh—"

He gently placed the panties in her hand. Then gently grabbing her elbow, he led them back to standing. Once upright, he pulled her into his arms again. "I need something first."

She looked a little offended. "Look, I know you're used to women just—"

"I meant that I need a kiss, Gabriela."

She blushed again.

He was beginning to love the way she glanced away when she was embarrassed. Most girls would smack him or scoff. She was sweet. He lifted her chin. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips never taking his eyes off of hers. He watched as her eye lids slowly slipped closed. He enjoyed her soft, smooth lips against his as she returned his kiss with no more pressure than he had given it. Absently, he ran his fingers through her hair. He watched as her head tilted the opposite direction from his fingers. He was savoring the feeling of her in his hands, when he felt how much his body was reacting to her.

They'd had _a_ night, just one, he kept reminding himself. Still, he'd had a lot of one night stands and had never felt this. Chad had reminded him gently last night when the ladies had been in the bathroom after his final set that Gabriela was a great person and Taylor was really attached to her already. Translation, "Don't piss off my wife. Get what you need, but she's not just going to disappear like the others."

Troy smiled slightly at the sight before him. She was beautiful even after a wild night and sleeping in a strange bed. "One more thing…" He watched her eyes open again. Just like the previous night, her eyes were intoxicating with a shine he usually tried to avoid. "I was thinking that if you wanted to, maybe we could go to Chad and Tay's dinner thing together tonight."

Gabriela smiled with what he was beginning to notice was a trademark smile. "Are you trying to talk you're way into spending the entire day with me?"

His candid expression showed his shock. That's not what he'd intended at all. He'd just gotten sick of Taylor's friends all drooling all over him. He'd thought if he found a decent girl to hang out with maybe they'd leave him alone. "Well, I didn't exactly mean to, but if you're okay with that…" He let the idea trail off as he gripped his arms tightly around her and spun her around in the air once. He gently placed her feet back on the ground, "I'm certainly okay with it." He leaned forward again, bumping his forehead to hers.

Gabriela had gasped and smiled excitedly when he'd twirled her around. Something she was sure made her appear approximately five years old. Still, he had her. She was sold. She wasn't someone who fell fast and hard. In fact, her last boyfriend, who she'd left in Boston, had accused her of being cold and unreachable when she told him she was leaving without him. She hadn't meant to be cruel about it. She simply needed a fresh start and he'd still be wrapped up in things she was ready to move on from. She reached her hands up to caress the remarkably handsome face before her now, "Find me a t-shirt, and I'll clean up. We'll get some breakfast. Then, how 'bout we just see what happens from there?"

Troy ran his hands up from her sides along the center of her back. "Sounds good." He watched and kept touching her as she separated from him with the most unbelievably enticing look he'd ever seen. Their fingers were the last to separate as she turned toward the bathroom, and Troy realized he was still standing in nothing but a towel.

He tossed his towel on the bed and proceeded to get himself dressed. He rummaged through his t-shirt draw looking for something that wasn't a band or some goofy catch phrase that Chad had gotten him. He sifted through the "stage shirts" as he called the shirts he wore on stage to further impress the ladies who followed them around. Then his fingers smoothed over an old high school shirt he still had. "East High Wildcats" was written out in large letters across the front, with a list of the basketball team across the back. It was old, but not tattered and it was something in his life that he was proud of. He grabbed it, laid it out with her pants across the bed. The faded red tee looked cute with her black pants from the night before.

He found himself staring at the piece of fabric that connected the two pant legs. He couldn't seem to keep from hardening up as he thought of the feel of her pressing her mound against him last night at the club. The need he'd felt when she'd straddled him and they all but had sex right there. He adjusted himself in his boxer briefs. He had to get a grip or it was going to be a long day. Of course, with any luck, he'd be ending it in another bed with that woman he was fantasizing about—

She noticed how entranced he was as she stepped quietly out of the bathroom. In nothing but her bra and panties she crossed the few feet between them and used his revere to sneak up behind him. She closed her arms around his waist. "Boo!" She felt him jump at the contact and sound.

He turned in her arms, "Oh, hey." When he noticed her attire, his voice changed, "Oh, hey…"

"Don't get your hopes up. I just left my clothes out here." She was beginning to blush under his scrutiny again. "It's not anything you haven't seen before."

Troy's darkened eyes and the slight rasp in his voice suggested that he was more than happy to see it again, as he said, "Still wouldn't mind seeing more," he glanced up at her eyes and saw the expression her face held and quickly cleared his throat, "of you. You know, because my mom always wanted me to marry a doctor. Not that I'm trying to—I 'm not saying you don't look great. You do. It's just—" Her smile stopped him.

"I think I get what you mean." She relaxed as she realized that she could make him nearly as tongue tied as she felt.

The smirk and the look in her eyes shut him up. He stopped his stammering. She had him, and she knew it. He started to wonder just how far this simple need they'd felt last night was going to take them.

She pulled away and sauntered over to the bed. She put her pants on, while he found his wallet and watch. He watched nonchalantly as she examined the t-shirt he'd laid out for her. He saw her smile when she spotted a couple names that she knew on the back of the shirt. Her eyes lit up when she smiled and he was beginning to notice how much it made his heart speed up whenever they did. "Chad, Zeke, and I were all on the same basketball team in high school. I thought you'd like it." He said pointing to the shirt.

She smiled her trademark smile at him. "I do. You chose well. Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome." They shared a brief quiet moment of just looking into each others eyes before he broke the silence with another thought. "So, shoes and breakfast? Because my stomach is going to start protesting any second."

She grinned and her eyes went wide, "Mine, too." She put on her shoes and they walked to the door. Meanwhile, Troy found his keys that had been hastily discarded last night. They walked out and he locked the door behind them. Hand in hand, they walked quietly down the stairs and out of his building.

They chatted about various history things like Troy's basketball days and her med school days as they meandered to the café he'd mentioned. He found it easy to just listen to her voice, even when she was talking about things he had absolutely no way of understanding. Her expressions and excitement about her research was endearing.

Breakfast went much the same way. They talked and shared goofy stories. They spent time simply staring at one another, usually when they thought the other wasn't looking. He was truly beginning to think she was as amazing as he'd thought last night. He was accustomed to thinking the next morning that whatever he'd seen in some woman from the night before wasn't as great as he'd thought. This woman was different. She seemed to be the whole package. She was bright and funny. She was successful and respected in her field. She had grace and a sweetness he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

After breakfast they walked back to the corner, hand in hand again. She stopped though as he began to turn the corner back to his place. So, he spun himself to face her. "What's up?"

She looked down the road quietly for a moment and he felt his stomach flip. "Maybe it would be best if we just met back up at Chad and Taylor's tonight."

He furrowed his brow. Had he misjudged their morning that badly? "I thought we could—"

"It's just that I need to get back to my place. I…" She seemed to be looking for an excuse to get away from him. He knew because he'd done it a million times.

"It's cool. Look, if you don't want to go with me tonight, you really don't have to. I just thought, maybe –it was stupid of me. Don't worry about it, k? I'll see you tonight." He kissed her forehead. His chest was beginning to send chemicals all over his body that made him feel like the chest itself was empty. He told himself he was just being stupid. They had a great night. He'd thought they'd continued it through a great morning, but maybe he'd just been seeing what he'd wanted. "Do you know how to get back to your place?"

She nodded, obviously uncomfortable. She pulled away and started down toward the path to her and Chad and Taylor's building. Troy watched her for a moment and thought he'd just lost someone that he could've seen himself falling for. For all the crap that Zeke and Chad gave him about settling down. He'd never seen it for himself. He started back toward his place.

He started to call Chad about ten times to tell him that he wasn't coming tonight. He just couldn't make himself do it. Some crazy, insane, self-torturing part of him needed to go tonight. He wanted to see her, even if she didn't want to see him. The afternoon wore on. He tried practicing his guitar some, but couldn't get his sound right. After beginning to play the song, "Love stinks" for the umpteenth time, he put the guitar down.

Gabriela got back to her apartment and wondered if she'd really just had the amazing night that she'd had. It was a little uncomfortable there at the end, but she'd needed to get rid of him long enough to know that what she felt was real and not just some chemical reaction to how gorgeous he was. She needed time to think. She was someone who thought about the big decisions. It was how she'd ended up successful in the research field. She didn't let her results get her too excited. She thought them through carefully before she wrote anything into the report.

She spent a little while free writing before she got a shower. She wanted to remember last night regardless of what the future had in store for her. So, she wrote. Finally, a half an hour later, she got up, got a shower, and proceeded to try to figure out what she was going to wear to Chad and Taylor's tonight. She pulled out a black top that had lace covering a black satin corset style bodice that had wide lace straps that extended across her shoulders, but not down her arms. She pulled her favorite pair of grey pants out and finished the outfit with her comfortable, but custom made black boots.

Once dressed, she examined the final product. The pants fit her perfectly and the bodice made her already slight frame appear very appealing, but with a subtle hint of modesty. And, as always, she loved the boots. With fifty minutes before she was supposed to show up at Taylor's, she was doing last touches, when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it to see one of the doctors from the hospital. He was somewhat disheveled and looking at her with lust filled eyes. "Dr. Mandible?"

"Don't mind if I come in, do you?"

He was certainly drunk. That much was obvious. "Well I do actually. I'm not exactly set up for guests yet." She slid herself out, grabbing her keys, and closed the door behind her. If she kept him out in the hallway, maybe he'd restrain himself from whatever was causing his eyes to give her frightening feelings about his intentions.

"I just needed to run a few things through you, by you." He stumbled over his foot as he corrected himself.

"Well, I was just off to see a few friends. Perhaps, the Monday morning meeting would be a better time to discuss this." She was beginning to check and see if anyone else was in the hallway. Right now, she'd love it if a few of her neighbors just decided to open their doors, but it looked as though everyone was out of town. Then she remembered Taylor saying that two of their neighbors were and the other partying all weekend.

"No, no, no, needs to happen now."

Gabriela found herself tensing, almost as if bracing for attack. "Dr. Mandible, I think it would be wise if you went home now. I am on my way out anyway."

He latched on to her. He tried to kiss her but missed her mouth. His sheer size made it nearly impossible to get out of his grip. He backed her against a wall and proceeded to make a swipe at her breast. She screamed.

There was a knock at the door and Chad went to get it. Taylor was still fussing with a variety of things in the apartment. He smiled at the frustration she was venting on the napkins. He opened the door and saw Troy standing there. He looked around for Gabriela, but she was nowhere to be found. That was when they heard the scream. Chad recognized the voice immediately. From the look on Troy's face, he had as well. They darted down the hall toward the stairs.

Troy always a bit faster than Chad, he had gotten to the next floor where Gabriela's apartment was a few seconds before Chad. When Chad swung into the hall, he saw Troy slamming some drunk guy against a wall with Troy's fist in the air swinging toward him. After the punch landed, Chad pulled Troy back and nodded to Gabriela. Chad picked the piece of trash up and put him in an arm lock. The older man was no match for either of them. When Chad looked back up, Gabriela was being held tightly in Troy's arms. He was staring angrily at the man who'd attempted to hurt her. "You ever come near her again, and I'll hunt you down and beat you myself."

The older man looked on drunk and obviously unaware of their situation.

Chad pulled the man toward the stairs and down into the lobby in front. He knew Taylor would've called the cops by now. He left Gabriela and Troy to have a moment alone.

Gabriela had folded herself into Troy's chest. His embrace was the only thing that mattered at this moment. He had her. She kept telling herself she was safe now. Troy was there, holding her, protecting her. She was safe. "Troy…" She cried into the bend of his neck. "Oh God, he was…"

Troy shushed her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kept one arm always wrapped tightly around her. "It's gonna be alright, baby. I'm here. I've got you. He can't hurt you anymore." He gently swayed her back and forth in his arms.

She cried a little harder. She felt Troy kiss the top and side of her head every so often. Then, she felt him kiss her forehead. She listened to his voice as he continued to say soothing things to her. He would protect her. She was safe now. She let his words drift into her mind and calm her racing heart. She knew in that moment that things had just changed. The universe had shifted on its axis. Still, it felt like it was moving in slow motion. "Troy?"

"Yeah, did you just threaten to beat up Dr. Mandible?"

He smiled against her hair. "Yeah, I guess I did. Think he'll remember that?"

She laughed lightly, "He's pretty drunk."

Troy continued to hold her close and tight. "So, you know this Dr. Mandible?" He was hoping that she wasn't going to say something about dating the old freak.

"Yeah, he's been flirting with me at the teaching hospital a lot lately. He's usually just a sweet old man, but apparently when he's drunk he's not quite so sweet." Troy's hands kept moving through her hair or across her back. It was keeping part of her mind preoccupied. Her words were keeping another part occupied, but in the back of her head, the images of Dr. Mandible kept floating by her mind's eye.

Troy didn't know much about Gabriela yet, but he knew somewhere deep inside him, that he needed her to be okay. He needed her to be safe. And, if he had to be with her 24/7 to keep her that way, then he'd do it. "So, he's someone you work with? And, did you just call him sweet?"

Gabriela laughed a little at him. "When he's not drunk he's not so bad, Troy." He felt her begin to pull back from his chest. He watched as her eyes met his.

"How can you not be crazy mad at this guy? He just attacked you."

"But, he didn't hurt me, because you stopped him."

Troy's expression changed, "Tell me you're going to press charges against this guy. Please say you're not going to let him get away with this! I don't think I can handle the idea of that creep working with you every day!"

She smiled softly. "He won't get away with anything. Still, everyone makes a mistake, especially when they're drunk, I can't hold that against him forever."

Troy was beginning to look furious. "Gabriela, he was going to force himself on you!"

She looked him in the eye, "And he will pay for that. But, I'm not seeking the death penalty here." She saw something in Troy's eyes as he began to let go of her. That was when she realized the strength she had begun to regain was from Troy holding her so tightly. As he pulled away, she began to feel scared again. She began to feel terror well up in her stomach.

Troy saw fear flash in her eyes and he heard footsteps on the stairs. He wanted to reach for her to sooth her. Instead, he slid his hand in hers, and positioned himself slightly in front of her between her and the stairwell. He heard Chad's voice. "She was in this hallway here." Chad followed two uniform cops into the hallway.

Troy spoke up, "When we heard the scream, Chad and I sprinted up here. I got here first, pulled the guy off of her and punched him in the head."

The first cop looked over at him, "And you are?"

"Troy Bolton."

"And your relationship to the victim is what?"

Troy tightened his grip on her hand, "I'm her boyfriend, sir." He felt Chad's eyes on him and her palm begin to sweat, but he simply released her hand and slid his arm around her waist. "And the victim's name is Gabriela."

Gabriela swallowed her nerves and tried to focus on the situation at hand. The cops led her away from Troy. They asked a million and one questions. Most of them she felt she'd already answered before.

She saw them questioning Troy down the hall. She kept hoping that they wouldn't arrest him for punching Dr. Mandible. He'd just been trying to save her.

After an hour, things seemed to be calming down. She'd pressed charges. They had all been told not to leave the state for a while and she'd been given a few cards of people to contact in the next week or so. One card was an investigator who could update her on her file. Another card was a group that did work with victims of violence or sexual based attacks. Finally the third was for the building manager who'd been woken up to deal with the situation.

Troy rejoined her, as did Chad. The cops had told her that she should stay with someone else tonight. She'd thought Chad and Taylor might be willing to let her stay with them and Chad had quickly agreed. What Gabriela had missed was the look that Troy had exchanged with Chad that told him his childhood best friend would be staying with them as well, because he wasn't leaving this girl's side no matter how pissed off Taylor might get. Chad had simply nodded. He was glad to see Troy caring so much for a woman, but he didn't yet know how mutual those feelings might be.

Troy escorted Gabriela into Chad and Taylor's apartment. Troy took her bag. He waved hello to Taylor and nodded to the guys in the living room, then he went to the guest room and closed the door.

He knew she was safe here. He needed to take a breath and figure out what to do next. The night had spiraled out of what he'd expected. Now, he stood in Chad and Taylor's guest room, where he'd stayed more than once, and he fought to ease his frustration and get his rage under control. She had needed him and he'd been there, but what floated in his head were horrible images of what could have been if he hadn't decided to come tonight.

He sat on the side of the bed and gripped the edge of it fiercely. Chad walked in a second later. "Hey man, you okay?"

Troy shook his head.

Chad closed the door behind him, "Dude, we saved her. She's safe."

Troy's rage showed in his eyes as he looked up at his lifelong best friend. "I almost didn't come tonight, Chad. When she left this morning…if I hadn't come tonight…"

Chad smiled, "Then I would've had to bust that guy by myself and Taylor would have done her mother hen thing and she'd still be okay, Troy."

Troy looked at Chad and began to relax as the thought began to sink in, "Yeah." He looked at the door as though he could see through it to where she was in the living room. "How's she doing out there?"

"Fine. She said hello and Taylor swept her into the kitchen for a drink."

Troy nodded, "Let's go."

Chad looked at him, "You gonna be okay?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah."

They walked out into the living room. He spotted her across the room talking to a woman who had been making eyes at him the last time Taylor had made him show up at one of these things. He saw her smile easily and continue to discuss something with the woman. He didn't see a hint of the frustration he felt in her.

A couple guys said hi or tipped their beer at him. Zeke walked up to him and patted him on the back, "Heard you were the knight in shining armor tonight, man."

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

Zeke nodded to Gabriela, "She's quite a woman."

Troy smiled, "Subtle, Zeke."

Zeke smiled, "If you decide to make her dinner, call me. I've got some great stuff that's easy enough even for you."

Troy laughed and took a drink of the beer Chad had handed him a minute ago.

Chad looked over at Zeke, "Man, don't go trying to get Troy to follow you down that cooking hole. Taylor will kill me if you two cook great dinners for your girls and I don't for her." He pointed at Zeke as he started to say something, "And don't even think for a second that you're gonna teach me either!"

Troy laughed and watched his two best friends start in on one their oldest squabbles. Their jibes meant nothing serious though. It was peacefully normal.

The dinner party eased on through the night. Things slipped back into normal after the commotion that had begun the evening. Once he'd acknowledged the guys sufficiently, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Gabriela from behind her. He kissed her neck. He looked up and smiled at the woman who had been trying to monopolize Gabriela's time. "Excuse me ladies, I was wondering if I could steal this beautiful woman away for a moment?" He looked at each of the women in turn. They withered slightly under his stare. "Seems they don't mind. Care to join me on the balcony?"

Gabriela narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled anyway, "I think I could do that, yes." So, he took her hand and led her out onto the small balcony. It didn't have a great view, unless you counted the sight of the moon. He leaned back against the rail slightly. "So, how are you doing?"

She slid her arms around his waist and felt his close around her. Somehow the last 24 hours had left them more comfortable with each other than she could remember _ever_ being in her last relationship. "I'm tired, but they're some pretty great people in there." She laid her head against his chest.

He held her tightly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and wondered if she could hear it. "I want to stay here with you tonight. I don't know if I—" He didn't know how much he should say. He didn't know if she'd even considered him staying with her tonight. He felt so many things, but he still didn't know why she'd walked away from him this morning, or if she even wanted him in her life.

She nodded her head against his chest. She felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Somehow within a week of her getting to a new city she had found herself with a group of amazing friends who had been everything she could have asked for. Taylor had gotten her out of her apartment last night. They'd introduced her to the man of her dreams. She didn't know where things would go from here, but she knew that he'd saved her and her friends had taken her in. It was possible that she was going to be okay, even though she'd had bad things to deal with already.

Troy spoke after a long silence. "I don't know what Chad and Taylor have told you about me, but I don't usually do this, Gabriela. I don't want you to think that I am just going through the motions here."

"I didn't think that at all."

"I really—it's just that—I think I'm falling for you."

Gabriela smiled against his chest, but he couldn't see it. His muscles started to tense beneath her hands. She realized he had no idea what she was thinking. She leaned back so that she could look up at him. "Let's just get through tonight and see where we are, okay? I would hate to think that you would say something like that and then change your mind, but it's not like we really know anything about each others lives. You've known me for a day. Let's just take a little more time."

His eyes showed fear that she was pulling away from him. He didn't know if she saw it. He didn't know if she had understood him. He'd been with a lot of women. He just knew this was right. She was who he needed more than anyone in the entire world. She was it for him. He knew. He felt it deep down in his gut. "Baby—"

She placed two fingers against his lips silencing him, "We had a great night. Then you saved me from awkwardness this morning. Then again you saved me from something truly terrible tonight. But, that doesn't mean we are forever. Just give me some time. Don't leave me, stay with me, but don't expect too much yet. Please?"

He just looked at her. He'd given that speech a million times and suddenly for the first time, he understood what it sounded like. "You don't feel this way down in your gut?"

She smiled, "I feel a lot of things right now and I just can't sort them all out. Part of me is terrified of going back to my apartment, ever. Part of me is alive with this feeling of you. Part of me is angry at the people I work with for not warning me about Dr. Mandible. Part of me is unbelievably grateful to Chad and Taylor for taking me in. Part of me is nervous about the beginning of next week, because an all ready tense work atmosphere is only going to get worse. I've spent my life going from place to place and constantly being the freaky smart person. I don't like sticking out like a sore thumb. And here I am all over again. Except this time, I'm not the freak because of how smart I am, but because I am completely clueless at dealing with other people. I let myself fall for the guy who is completely unobtainable up on a stage _**and**_ I miss the signs of a lunatic who could hurt me. I should have slammed my door in his face, Troy. I should have locked every deadbolt and called the police. I just kept thinking I couldn't let him in. I never thought…"

As she stopped she realized that she had tears streaming down her face. Troy had not stopped her. He had stood quietly and patiently watching her as she began to break down. She was freaking out inside now. It wasn't a good time to freak, but it was happening whether she liked it or not. What a great way to keep the best looking guy at the party interested in you, she thought to herself.

Troy slid his hand down her right arm. He clasped her hand in his own. "It's okay to freak out about this, Gabriela. If you kept up your perfect charm much longer, I was going to freak for you. It was all I could do to keep from raging when we got here. That's why Chad and I talked in our room."

She smiled as she wiped some tears from her face. "I saw you disappear with my bag. I figured you needed some time."

He slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you. You were in pain. When I heard you scream—I've never been that angry before. I've known all day that I needed you, that there was something really important going on here, but I didn't get it until just now. I love you, Gabriela Montez…more than life itself."

She looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes. She searched his eyes for some reason to doubt him. She searched for something that told her that he might be lying to her. Yet she stood there seeing his heart laid out for her to have. It was on his sleeve, in his eyes. It was honest and true. Right now she didn't believe that she deserved that much, but she did believe that she needed the man in front of her. "Why? You've only known me for a day."

He nodded, "I've been alone for so long. I've fought my battles with no one at my side. All this time, I've been looking for someone who could handle all I had to offer and that could deal with all I couldn't be. You, in your passionate, patient, beautiful way are both of those things." He wanted to tell her that she was everything in his world and then some. He wanted to say that his heart expanded and collapsed at her command. He wanted to spew every line or euphemism that he'd ever heard. Still, he left it at that. Words wouldn't express what he felt. Only touch could explain what he meant. He knew that, at very least, he would have one more night to hold her near him.

"I—" She seemed to lose her words for a moment, "I need to be in your arms tonight. I don't know if I can—I don't think that sex—"

Troy shushed her. "I don't want you to think I want that tonight. Don't get me wrong, last night was phenomenal, but it's not why I love you. We will have more of that. There will be nights that we can't keep our hands off of each other. There will be times when I have to dig deep to deal with my passion for you. But, tonight, tonight we simply love each other. Tonight, I hold you and try to keep your dreams from haunting you." He held her against him tightly. He wondered to himself if it had really only been 24 hours since she'd entered his life. Somehow the idea that he'd only just met her last night at this time felt so alien. It seemed as though he'd known her forever. It felt like he'd been with her forever. Like she had somehow been a part of his life since his life had begun.

Taylor walked out onto the balcony with a couple of glasses in her hand. "Hey, I thought you two could use something to drink." She smiled at Troy when she saw his expression. He was taking Gabriela seriously. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since high school.

He nodded to the small table they had out there. "We'll drink them in a minute. How are things going in there?"

She put a hand on Gabriela's shoulder. "Fine enough." She stroked Gabriela's shoulder for a few moments, "How are things out here, sweetheart?"

Gabriela looked at her with a soft smile, "They're okay."

Taylor looked a little stricken, "Are you sure?"

Gabriela let go of Troy long enough to get a sip of the drink Taylor had brought them. But, as she stood again, Troy reached for her. She went to him willingly. "It's going to be okay." Troy took a sip of the glass that she'd brought back up to her lips. "He's helping me, Tay."

Taylor looked at Troy quickly. Then she locked eyes with her new friend. "So long as he's helping," She leaned in and gave her friend a hug. "I've never seen him like this before. What did you put in his drink?"

Gabriela smiled as they leaned back. "Just me. I'll be fine in minute, Tay. I promise we'll rejoin the party then."

Taylor smiled and nodded before returning to her other guests.

Troy laughed lightly, "What did she say to you?"

Gabriela grinned a little, "That she'd never seen you like this."

Troy laughed a little harder. "Oh really."

Gabriela nodded, "She wanted to know what I put in your drink." She slid a finger along his face and then his lips. He kissed it, but she left it at the crease of his lips. So, he licked her finger.

She leaned into him. "I want you, Troy."

He looked at her a little strangely. "With everything that has happened today, I thought you'd want me to just hold you."

She looked him in the eye, "I need to know that you still want me, even though he…"

Troy's eyes raged with anger for a moment, "What did he manage before I got there, Gabriela? Tell me, please?"

She looked out at the moon. She swallowed and screwed up her courage as much as possible, "Just a brief touch of my breast."

He looked like he could kill, just for a breath. The next instant, he seemed as though his heart was breaking. "I love you. I would…Gabriela…"

She looked him straight in the eye, "I need you to want me anyway. I need you to feel passion for me, regardless of what he did or wanted to do."

He nodded, "Always." He slid a hand through her hair and watched the hair as it fell back around her face.

She breathed deeply and let it release her tension as her hair fell from his finger tips. "I love you, Troy." When her eyes opened, she saw him watching her eyes. The look she found there made her heart sing. There just wasn't another word for it. "It's insane to think that I know you well enough. It's even crazier to think that we could possibly deal with the insurmountable obstacles in our way through the rest of life. But, I know that without you, I won't make it through life." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled back at her. All he said was, "I know." It was sexy and thrilling. It was exactly what she needed to hear. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her bed. He wanted to show her what all this meant to him. Instead, he used his charm. They shared several short kisses and they held each other close.

When they returned to the main living area, all the guests had gone. Chad and Taylor were busy picking up dishes and laughing about conversation. Chad looked up and nodded to Troy. "Hey, Superstar. What's up?"

Troy smiled, "Not much. We didn't mean to miss the rest of the dinner party."

Gabriela blushed a little as she realized that no one would remember anything about her except that she disappeared with Troy Bolton after half the party and that she'd arrived late with Troy and Chad.

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, Taylor, do you mind if I stay with Gabriela tonight?"

Taylor kept working at the sink, "You know where the couch is, unless you were…"

Gabriela smiled, "Thanks, Tay."

Troy led her into the guest room and proceeded to kiss her until her clothes were off. If they'd been at his place, he'd have made love to her even better than he had last night. But, this was Chad's place. So, he restrained himself. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder to the breast that she had told him that creep had touched her. He caressed it and kissed it especially. He began to cross the divide between her breasts when he realized that the bastard doctor had actually hurt her. He found a long strip of dried blood along her sternum. She had a fairly deep cut that ran directly along the area she's described him touching before. "Why didn't you have the EMTs check this out?" He leaned up and looked her in the eye. "Baby, this is deep."

She shook her head. "It doesn't hurt."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Honey…"

Gabriela took his face between her hands. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you that it does not hurt me."

He shrugged. "Gabriela…"

She smiled her softest smile, "I would stand aside if he hurt me that bad, sweetheart. I would not be able to stop you from hurting him, if he had truly been capable of damaging me. He didn't, Troy. He didn't hurt me. I am safe. I. am. Yours."

He moved up to look her in the eye. In the same motion, he slid himself into her. He began to slide into and out of her warmth slowly. He closed his eyes as he would push all the way into her wet, waiting vagina. She was moving to meet his thrusts. He wanted nothing more than to make his point through touch. Instead of some exotic move, he merely kissed her lips gently as he moved slowly inside her.

She lifted a leg to his shoulder and felt as he filled her with his manhood. She knew he wanted to do this differently. She knew that in his mind this wasn't enough, but to her it was wonderous. He felt amazing. He was what she wanted in a man. The knowledge that she was giving herself freely to him made it that much better.

Troy tried to keep quiet. He tried to make as little sound as possible as he thrust into her each time, but it was getting harder. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention to the external noise as he felt his internal need to release. She was there beneath him. She was spread out enjoying his movement every bit as much as he was. It was right up until he felt her shudder a desperate sigh and felt her insides clamp down around him that he remained quiet.

As he pushed inside of her the last few times he had no idea how loud or quiet it had been. All he knew was that she was breathing deeply beneath him and that she had finished. He lost himself in the feel of her as he felt the building of his own finish. He pulled out just as he thought he was going to release. Instead of finishing inside of her, he sprayed his seed onto her stomach.

She smiled as he collapsed down against her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

His breathing began to slow. He was drifting off to sleep against her warm skin. He knew he couldn't do that, but still he felt the pull of rest. He was exhausted. She was there beneath him. She was safe and satisfied, so that meant he could sleep now, right? He lifted his head. "Give me a second. Let me see if Chad and Taylor have gone to bed."

She nodded.

Troy peeked out into the living room. All was dark and quiet. He closed the door again. "Bathroom is clear if you want it?" He grabbed his discarded, forgotten t-shirt and cleaned his mess off of her beautiful skin. "I'm sorry about that."

She reached up and kissed him, "It's not like you had a lot of choice. Besides, I kind of like seeing you finish." She gave him a very seductive look.

Troy pulled her back against him as she tried to walk past. "I'll finish for you any time you want me too."

Once again her seductive eyes held him, "I know that too."

Troy kissed her before she slipped from his embrace. She went to the bathroom, and when she returned he moved to the bathroom. Decently cleaned up from their mischievousness, he laid down and wrapped her in his arms. "My love."

She positioned herself so that she was sleeping with her head cradled in the crook of his neck. "Yeah."

"You already know I love you. What's left for us?"

She smiled peacefully, "Life." She was completely relaxed against him. Her body fit against his like someone had molded them together. "Love you," she whispered half asleep already.

He smiled and ran his finger tips along her skin, "I love you too." He heard her breathing change and felt her body begin to twitch with sleep. He tightened his arms around her just a little. It was quiet in the apartment. He wondered if she would still want him in her life next week and the week after.

He let his mind wander things he didn't normally consider. He wondered if their lives would mesh into a single one. He was busy nearly every day with something, band rehearsal, band performances, his other jobs. He wanted to let it all go and just spend all of his life with her just like this, but he knew that was just the beginning of the relationship feelings.

On Monday she would go back to her work at the teaching hospital and in the university labs. He wondered if she would change her mind then. Would the people she interacted with on a regular basis shun him as some kind of "non-elite" or would they be happy for her?

There were a lot of differences between them. He was bright, but never the brightest in the class. She was brilliant, but never that athletic. He was consumed by music, where she seemed to be consumed by science.

As he laid there he didn't assume to know the answers to the million questions in his head, he simply let himself consider them and then move on. Somewhere along the way he drifted off to sleep. When he woke his head was lying on her breast. He vaguely remembered feeling her pull away and turning so that he could wrap her back into his arms. Now he realized he must have kept her from getting up.

When his eyes opened, he saw her holding a book. He felt her hand running through his hair. She seemed consumed by the story and perfectly content. She was beautiful.

She looked down at him, "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Hey." He was groggy and his voice was raspy. "How long have you been awake?"

"I've been reading for about an hour."

He raised his eyebrows. "An hour? Why didn't you just push me off of you, honey?"

She smiled, "Because, I wanted to read and I loved the way you curled back around me. You were asleep and you still reached for me." She looked at him so sweetly, "I love that."

He just watched her. Whenever she would tell him what she liked or loved about him, it made him feel so…good. Truly, amazingly good. He repositioned himself to be sitting up next to her in the bed. "Can I have a kiss, or should I go brush my teeth first?"

She smiled, "I got up first this morning, so I got my shower and cleaned up."

He nodded, "Alright, I get it. I stink." He rolled over her.

She stopped him as he started to get out of bed. His eyes met hers. "Kiss me, Wildcat."

He smiled and crawled back into bed. "Yes, ma'am." He wrapped her in his arms and felt her lean into him. She tilted her head up so that he could kiss her. He gently rubbed his stubble across her cheek, before he positioned his lips directly over hers. He stopped just over her lips for a second and watched her to see what she would do.

She looked up at him and opened her eyes again. When she saw he was waiting and watching her, she smiled, "Troy…" She whined, "Please. I really—"

He pressed his lips against hers. Her lips returned the pressure. He released her mouth with a slight smile on his face. He reached up and pulled a piece of her hair from her lip. "You're amazingly beautiful, did you know that?"

She smile shyly. "I am not." She nudged him with her shoulder.

It was incredibly adorable. She really didn't believe him. He had no idea how she couldn't see it. She was truly gorgeous. He kissed her temple. Then, pulled her into his lap. "So what are you reading this morning, Dr. Montez?"

She snuggled against him, "Dead and Alive. It's a Dean Knootz novel."

"Oh really, so nothing doctor based this morning." She shook her head against him. He loved this. Just the feel of her lying there so cute and happy against him. Yesterday's creep crossed his mind and he wondered if she was okay, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with questions about it. So, he just listened as she told him a little bit about the story. She kept it short and sweet though. "So, what do you think is going to happen?"

She smiled up at him. She reached up for a kiss. Once settled back in she responded, "I don't know. So long as Michael and Carson are happy, the dog gets a good home, and Deucalion finds some peace. I don't care about the rest. It's just details."

He laughed lightly. "You don't ask for much do you?" It was slightly sarcastic.

"That's part of what I like about Dean Knootz novels. He explores the wretched parts of humanity, but he always leaves his readers with hope in the end. In this world, it just seems like more people need to be left with a little hope."

She didn't look up at him. So, she never saw the look of complete awe on his face. She had just summed up in a few sentences something he'd been trying to understand for years. It was one of the reasons he fought so hard to follow his music instead of the basketball plan his father had laid out for him. That was when he knew that the whole package was in his arms. That the feelings he was having were truly the real thing.

Someone rapped on the door lightly. Gabriela spoke up, "Yeah…"

Taylor poked her head inside the door. "Morning sleepyheads." As her face registered the moment happening in the small guest room, she showed her approval. She smiled, "I was just wondering if you were hungry for some breakfast?"

Gabriela nodded, "I would love some. I'll be out in a minute."

Taylor looked over at Troy, "Superstar?"

Troy laughed lightly, "I need to get cleaned up. I'm gonna grab a shower. So you ladies can have some time to gossip." He kissed Gabriela gently, but sweetly as he got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He stopped just after he brushed past Taylor. "Is Chad up yet?"

Taylor nodded, "I'm sure it's fine if you need some clothes. Give me a second and I'll bring them to you."

He nodded. "Thanks."

She grinned and slipped into the room, "No problem."

He shook his head at her look of anticipation as he walked off to the shower.

Taylor slid into the room with a huge grin, "So, tell me everything."

Gabriela's glowing smile was accompanied by rolling eyes while she shook her head no. "It's good. He's so amazing. I can't thank you enough for getting me out of my apartment this weekend."

Taylor grinned, "You do realize that I've never seen him with the same girl twice, much less the way he is with you, right? I think he's actually falling in love with you."

Gabriela smiled shyly, "I know."

Taylor's eyes went ridiculously wide. "He's told you he loves you? Really? That took Chad months!"

Gabriela just grinned and glowed. It was adorable. "He's just protective enough and attentive enough without being unbearable. He's gentle with me most of the time, but he somehow knows just when to push. It feels like I've been with him for years. I keep telling myself that it's only been hours. But, hours feels so wrong."

Taylor smiled, "At some point it will be years, but you'll look back and think it's only felt like hours, honey. I think you two can make this work." She gave Gabriela a quick hug. "I'm gonna go finish up breakfast and get Troy some of Chad's clothes."

Gabriela nodded, "I'll be out in a second."

The boys finally made it out to the dining room table in the kitchen area. Gabriela and Taylor had been sitting there for some time talking about the newspaper and things going on in each other's jobs and work fields. They were easily conversing about very complex issues. Gabriela hadn't felt so comfortable with other people in quite some time.

Troy came up behind Gabriela. He gently pulled her hair back and placed a kiss along the side of her neck. Just behind him he heard Chad giving him a hard time. "Ah, come on man, that kind of PDA is just mean to the rest of us." Of course, he was simultaneously sitting next to his wife and kissing the back of her hand. He turned to her, "Good morning, sweetheart."

She leaned over to kiss him quickly. "Good morning. Eggs, guys?"

Both men answered at the same time, "Yes." Bolton grabbed the orange juice and poured him and Chad some. Chad grabbed coffee and poured them both some. They exchanged glasses and moved to the table opposite each other, beside their respective girls.

Gabriela watched the scenario unfold before her. It was interesting. She knew that Chad and Troy had been friends all their lives, but she knew a lot of people who said they'd been friends all their lives and couldn't have possibly done that without speaking.

Troy leaned so that he could stretch an arm around the back of Gabriela's chair to be just that little bit closer to her. "So, what were you two talking about without us?"

Gabriela smiled, "Oh you know, just the usual, world peace—"

Taylor jumped in, "solving world hunger—"

Gabriela picked up, "saving the planet—"

Taylor turned with eggs in the pan and said, "yeah and predicting the next presidential election outcomes." She placed some eggs on each man's plate that Gabriela had placed while she and Taylor had been making their breakfast.

Chad spoke up, "So, there's nothing left for us to do, but play basketball, huh?"

Troy laughed, "Sounds good man. I haven't beaten you in ages. Since they've got all the big stuff taken care of, what do ya' say we go downstairs and play a little one-on-one?"

They all laughed a little. Troy hugged his arm around Gabriela just a little bit more.

She met his eyes and smiled, obviously very happy with their friends and a great morning. They were all quiet for a few moments. "What seems to be the plan for today?" As she finished her question, her phone rang loudly. She jumped, "Oh I should get that." She headed quickly to her purse and answered her phone, "Hello?"

The other three went back to conversing easily as she listened to the police detective tell her what had happened on the case over night. "He has confessed to the whole situation, Ms. Montez. He will be charged today and the DA will take things over from here."

Gabriela nodded, before remembering that she was on the phone. "Alright. Thank you, detective."

She hung up the phone and rejoined her friends. Troy saw the tension in her shoulders. He saw the lack of a smile on her face and wondered who had been on the phone. "What's wrong, babe?"

Gabriela perked up a little as she slipped back into her chair and in Troy's arm. "It was the detective giving me an update on the changes. Seems Dr. Mandible confessed. They're going to charge him today."

Troy pulled her closer to him. He kissed the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I really am. I'm kind of dreading work tomorrow, but other than that, I'm okay."

Taylor met her friend's eyes.

Later that day….

Troy and Chad had gone downstairs to play some basketball. Taylor and Gabriela had been looking through their old photographs. Taylor showed Gabriela high school pictures of all of them. She showed the page with Sharpay everything. There were several photos of Troy and his band playing. Gabriela asked if it would be alright for her to keep a recent picture of Troy on stage. Taylor smiled and said something about having so many more than she needed.

As the pictures began to take over the coffee room table, Troy and Chad walked back in dripping sweat. Troy leaned down over Gabriela after catching a hand towel that Chad had thrown him. He wiped his face clear of sweat leaned over his girlfriend (a word he needed to get used to saying) and kissed her. "Hey baby, what are you two up to?" He took another swig from his water bottle and sat down on the couch so that his knees bumped into Gabriela's shoulder.

She shook her head at him. With a big smile she said, "Not ruining Taylor's white sofa." Troy hopped up, having obviously not thought about colors and sweat at all. He squatted down beside her, not leaning on anything now. She continued, "Taylor was just telling me about you and Chad, her, Shar and Zeke, Ryan and Kelsie. I'd love to meet Ryan and Kelsie too. She sounds very sweet."

Troy nodded, "She's really shy, but from the few conversations we've had she's nice." He kissed her again. "I should go shower again."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"One more kiss and I'll go." He placed a kiss on her lips and then pressed into it. She tilted backwards a little, as he leaned to whisper in her ear, "If we were back at my place, I'd get sweat all over you…Just so I could wash it all off in the shower."

She giggled quietly. "And maybe at some point you'll get your chance, Wildcat."

He smiled at that. For some reason he liked her calling him Wildcat. He wasn't really a basketball player anymore and he'd long since gotten over high school. But, there was just something about the way she said it that left him adoring her. He kissed her again, jumped up and headed for the shower.

Taylor had been standing in the kitchen with her husband's arms wrapped around her. He'd toweled off most of the sweat and taken his shirt off. They were quietly watching Troy and Gabriela. After Troy headed to the shower, Chad went into their bedroom to his own shower. Taylor told Gabriela to sift through the pictures some more because she was going to go change her shirt.

When Taylor reached the bedroom, Chad closed the door behind her. "Am I crazy or is Troy totally in love with her?"

Taylor smiled, "And, from what she said before breakfast I think he's already told her."

Chad's eyes widened. "Really?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah."

Chad shook his head and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Tay, yesterday, upstairs, I thought he was gonna beat the guy senseless. I wondered if I hadn't been there how far would he have gone? Then today, downstairs playing ball…I haven't seen him play like that since we were in high school playing every day. It's like she his version of steroids."

Taylor nodded, "But if something happened to her, Chad, she could be his Kryptonite too."

Chad smiled and wrapped his wife in his arms, "Sounds familiar."

Taylor flipped her scarf at him. "Oh don't start with me Mr. Danforth."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Danforth." Taylor rolled her eyes. She always felt so old when he called her that. Still, she loved having his name.

"As much as I want to see them both happy, I'm wondering if this is all just going too fast?"

Taylor grimaced, "I don't know. I hope not."

Chad kissed her, "Me, too, baby. Me, too."

Troy made it out of the shower first. He'd been quick. Just long enough to wash, dry, and get back out to where the fun was happening. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Other than Gabriela's run in with Dr. Mandible and the few hours he'd wondered about her walking away from him, this was the best weekend he'd had in years.

Her eyes were less lighted than they'd been when he left. As he strolled into the living room, he noticed her eyeing a photo for more than a few seconds. He slipped onto the couch behind her. He was stretched out on his side. "Hey, whatcha' got there?"

"Nothing." She dropped it onto the growing pile on the table and snatched up another photograph and put it in Sharpay's huge pile.

Troy reached over and picked up a photograph of him holding a beautiful young woman's body pressed against his with his hands in her hair and more than likely his tongue down her throat. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriela. He put the picture in her hand, "This is someone who's name I can't even remember."

She swallowed hard, "You were alive before I came along. I was aware of that."

He smiled and breathed a deep breath, catching the scent of her hair. The sweet aroma made him smile without restraint. "Maybe, but you were looking at this as though you wanted to tear it up."

She shrugged her shoulders.

He kissed the side of her head. Then whispered into her ear, "If you want to tear it up, go for it."

She smiled to herself as she leaned into his kiss. "No reason to, you're here with me." The tone of her voice left little to misunderstand. Sure, she'd been a little jealous, but she knew his heart belonged to her and not to the nameless girl.

Troy laughed out loud. "You're so sure of yourself now, huh?"

She nodded and tossed the picture aside. She started to flip through a few more. He reached down and stopped her hands by grabbing her wrists. He twisted her around so that she was facing him. They were laughing and gently struggling with each other. He got her arm around his other side and leaned back on it keeping her arms circled around him.

She laughed, "I rest my case."

"Oh, so you think you've got me all figured out, do you? You think you've got this guy on a chain?" He whipped his body and hers so that they now rested him on top of her on Chad and Taylor's couch. "Yeah, you think you're good, but really, you just—" She found his ticklish spots and started in on him. He was laughing as he instantly started retreating from her.

She laughed hysterically, "Yeah, you think you're so bad." He was catching his breath…on the other side of the couch. "Seriously though, am I going to find a million and one of these pictures?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Don't think so." He pulled her close again, keeping track of her hands the whole way. "But, it doesn't matter. I was serious last night when I told you that I love you. That's not something I've said to a woman in a long time."

She smiled as she leaned back against him and picked up the stack again. She lifted a picture for him to see.

"Oh man, I'd forgotten all about that. That's our senior year at East High. Chad was dating some girl from West High, but he wouldn't introduce her to any of us. Then, she just showed up at a game, wearing her West High t-shirt! Needless to say, we razzed him about it for a long time."

She lifted another picture.

He laughed again. He actually took that one out of her hand. "Okay, now you can probably recognize me and Chad." He pointed to who he was speaking of, "But that was Zeke before all the cooking. That was our buddy Jason. He was just kind of always there. That's the young guy. I think he called himself 'Rocket Man' or something like that. Those guys were Juniors. I don't even remember their names." He handed the picture over to her.

She flipped through a few more as he stretched one leg beside her and adjusted. Finally she lifted another of him in a tux at what she assumed was Chad and Taylor's wedding. "I was giving the toast here. He'd been my best friend since we were knee high to a toad stool. I suck at that kind of stuff though."

She put the photo back into another pile. She leaned her head back and looked at him. "Why does it seem like you run away from your past sometimes?"

He ran his fingertip along the side of her soft face. "Because some of my past hurts, but when I have you here, I remember it a little easier."

She was sure he could see the compassion in her eyes. "Would you prefer to not go through these with me?"

He shook his head, "I want to be where you are right now. If that means we go through old photographs, then that's what we do."

She smiled, "Aww… You are too sweet."

He nodded, "That's me, sweetness personified."

She laughed and shook her head as she leaned back up a bit.

He kissed her temple again. She was intoxicating for him. He wondered for a second if they'd really be able to sustain this high for long. She interrupted his thoughts with another picture.

"Chad at homecoming Junior year. I have no idea who he's with there, but he didn't have a girlfriend that I knew of at the time."

Taylor started to walk out, when she heard Troy talking about things she couldn't remember him discussing in a long time. As she spied on her two friends, Chad finished his shower. He saw her peeking through the door and came up behind her to see what she was looking at, too.

Chad saw Troy with Gabriela pulled back into his lap telling her about various pictures she was going through from their high school days. It was sweet and so completely unlike Troy that he was still a little surprised to see it.

Taylor looked up at him, "They're really cute together."

Chad nodded, "Yep."

"I just hope he doesn't get bored with her."

Chad shook his head as he walked to his dresser. "Let it go, honey. They'll either make it or they won't. It's not your choice."

Taylor rolled her eyes and went back to watching the sweet scene in front of her.

Chad closed the door on her. "Quit ease dropping. It's rude."

She gave him a smirk, "Since when are you the one telling me what's rude?"

He smiled, "Since you finally gave me the chance, Ms. Smartypants."

She smiled at the pet name he'd teased her with off and on for years. "We used to be that cute."

He pulled her up close to him, "We still are. Come here."

Troy was helping Chad with the chicken on the grill. It was quiet out for New York. Inside, the girls were talking and giggling inside the apartment with the windows open. Chad and Troy were just drinking a beer and standing there quietly as they ease dropped on the women in their lives.

Taylor's voice came out clearly, "I can't believe that things are going so well. I know it's only been a weekend and a crazy one at that, but maybe you guys could end up married."

Troy choked on his beer. He coughed a couple times and was fine. None the less, both men had heard the girls talking. Chad just grinned and tried not to laugh at him.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here. It's been a great weekend and I'm not looking to end it, but it's a little soon to be picking out colors and venues, Tay."

Troy nodded in agreement with Gabriela's comment about the situation. Chad laughed, again. He was getting a kick out of Troy's reactions to the girls. Personally, he'd never tell Troy that he was pretty sure he might as well pick out his tux.

"Oh, come on." Taylor pressed, "I saw you two this afternoon. He's telling you things I don't think I've heard him talk about in probably 10 years. Plus, he's already told you he loves you!" Taylor squealed slightly.

Troy actually spit out his beer on that one. Chad laughed harder, and went back to flip the chicken.

Gabriela sighed, "Yes, he has, but I've told him that I love him too. It's not like I am dying to give up my independence. I was in a relationship with Mark for five years, Tay. It wasn't anything like this, but I like my space. It's the first time, in a long time, that I haven't had to consider whether he will freak out if I put the phone too far from the bed or the picture a different distance from one window than the other window."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "You know, we should do this more often."

Chad laughed and quietly said, "What, spy on our wives…oh sorry man, I meant our girls."

Troy gave him a "screw you" kind of look. "Look, yes, I love her. Yes, I want to see where this goes, but I'm not trying to even think about marriage yet. She's hot and sweet and adorable when she gets shy and does that…" He looked back up and cleared his throat. "It's just that, like she said, she needs her space. And, I've always needed my space, no matter who I was with."

Chad nodded, but didn't meet his friend's eyes or respond in anyway.

Troy nudged him, "Oh come on. You can't really think I'm going to marry her. I've known her all of what two days?"

Chad smiled, "When I saw you chase down an old, drunk man and threaten him with bodily harm, I decided then and there that not only would you marry her. You actually wanted to be this woman's knight in shining armor."

Troy smiled and dropped his head to his chest. "What's so wrong with that though? Seriously, when's the last time you truly felt like you needed to save Taylor?"

Chad laughed, "Taylor can take care of herself very well. And, I work a lot of hours so that she can live here where I don't have to worry that she'll be safe." He thought back, "I guess the last time I actually felt the need to protect her was the Christmas party for her work a couple years ago."

Troy nodded, "See, it feels good, doesn't it? And, I'm not being barbaric here. I'm serious. It feels good to save her or feel like you've been able to protect her, make her feel safe."

Chad smiled a half smile and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"That's how I felt yesterday. I didn't care who the guy was, I just knew that he seemed to be on his way to hurting _Gabriela_." The way he said her name contrasted with the way he'd said everything before it. "I know I love her, but I don't know beyond tonight as far as how things are going to go with us."

Chad nodded, "Oh man that reminds me. Taylor wanted me to ask if the two of you were staying here again tonight or planning to head back to your place?"

Troy smiled, "I think I'm going to try to get her back to my place tonight."

Chad raised his eyebrows, "Try? What's with you, Captain Kirk? Have you finally met your match?"

Troy gave a fake laugh, "Oh, ha ha."

Chad started laughing all of a sudden. "You remember that old graveyard back home?"

Troy looked confused.

"The one that what's his name owned, the great big guy."

Troy's eye brightened up, "Oh yeah, we used to play there when we were kids. We'd be super heroes and jump off crap."

Chad nodded, "What you were just saying about saving the girl made me think of it."

Troy smiled, "Yeah."

They sat around Taylor and Chad's table again eating a meal. They were comfortable and joking. It was almost like being in a big family Gabriela thought to herself. "So, you dressed up with a red cape and went jumping from junk pile to junk pile, huh?"

Troy shrugged, "It wasn't exactly like that. You make it sound so sad. We were saving the girl—"

Chad added, "And fighting the bad guys—"

"And righting wrongs."

Chad laughed, "It was a blast!"

Troy nodded, "We could be anyone we wanted to be."

It was quiet around the table for a moment. Taylor finally spoke up, "I used to do that kind of thing in my room. I would give my first inaugural speech as President of the United States."

Chad smiled, "Used to, honey?"

Troy laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Tay, I still beat up bad guys sometimes too."

Taylor glared at Chad in a joking, but warning way. It got quiet again. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriela's shoulders as they leaned back in their chairs full from a good meal and not yet done with good company.

Taylor smiled at Gabriela, who returned the gesture. Chad stretched in his chair. "I'm ready for a movie. Anyone else feeling like moving to the couch and watching some super hero movie?"

Troy smiled at his friend. Taylor looked at Gabriela, she seemed like she might say no.

Gabriela worried over the idea in her mind. It wasn't the movie that she objected to. In the back of her mind she was beginning to worry over the next day at work. She decided she'd bow out gracefully. "You know, it's been a crazy weekend. I think I'm just going to retire for the night. If you don't mind, I thought I'd—"

Troy took her hand, "Come on, I wanted to ask you about something."

Gabriela looked at him confused. She smiled at Taylor.

Troy pulled her gently from her chair. He led her out to the balcony. He noticed the way her hair always shown so brightly in the moonlight. "I was talking to Chad earlier. I thought that while you were out of your place, maybe you could stay with me. I know my place isn't like yours. I just thought that we could be together and you wouldn't need to feel like you needed to –"

She furrowed her brow. "Slow down, please." She turned her back to him. She looked out over the railing to the sky. "I know you mean well. It just that this is all moving so fast, Troy."

He carefully slid his hands down her arms and encircled her in his arms. He lightly kissed the side of her neck. "I know." He simply held her for a moment.

"I just got out of a basically loveless relationship. I was with a guy. He was a great man. He'll go on to do great things. It's just—I wasn't his priority. He worked so hard. He cared about me, he just—"

Troy tightened his hold slightly as he noticed tears falling down her cheeks.

"He and I were just boring. I was so ready for some time after I came here to just be me for a while."

He felt a slight twinge of guilt for this. He'd heard her telling Taylor earlier. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to encroach on your independence. I just want—no, I need you to be safe, Gabriela."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I'm here with Taylor and Chad. You don't think I'm safe?"

Troy frowned, "I think Taylor would cause anyone great pain in her mother hen-ish sort of way. I think Chad would do nearly anything to protect his home and those in it. But—"

Gabriela finally got it. "But, I'm your girl and you want to save me if there's some danger that might cause me distress."

He sighed, "Now see, it sounds all goofy when you say it like that."

Gabriela turned in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and gave him a slight smile. "I get it. And, I love that you want to be my hero. I just need to remember what my own strengths are first. I can't be your damsel in distress or your beauty in the bar forever, Troy."

Troy's mouth fell open. "I would never call you my damsel in distress."

She laughed, "No? Are you sure?"

He grinned, "Okay, so maybe I'd like to have my giant sword and some bad guy to fight off to win your adoration."

Her smile returned to a soft, adoring smile, "You already have that, sir."

She always did that. She had the perfect thing to say whenever he mentioned something that might make him embarrassed. He wondered at the beauty in his arms. He looked in her eyes. She'd meant what she said. "My love, I just want you to be protected and safe. I want you to know that I'd do anything to protect you, because as long as you are safe, I don't have to be afraid that my heart will break from losing you."

She rested her forehead against his. He'd finally said what was on his heart. She'd figured there was more to him wanting her to stay with him than just pity. She just hadn't been able to be sure what it was. "Then I will bow to your request."

He looked at her a little confused. "What request?"

She smiled, "I'll stay with you, if you still want me there in your apartment for a few days."

Troy grinned, "Good."

She raised her eyebrows. "You realize that means there will be girl stuff all over your bachelor pad, right?"

Troy cringed a little. "Yeah, but as long as I don't come home to panty hose hanging over the bath tub and makeup all over my sink and—"

She giggled and pulled her forehead back from his.

He caught her eye, "I'd deal with the girly stuff, honey, if it means that when I come home at night, I know you're safe."

She nodded gently. "So be it."

He took her hand and led her back into the apartment. Chad and Taylor had begun watching a Marvel movie. Normally, Troy would have sat with them and watched. Tonight, he was anxious to get his girlfriend back home with him. Part of him was nervous about having a woman in his place, but he was honest on the balcony. Her safety, knowing she was safe over weighed any awkwardness he felt. "Hey guys, we're going to head back to my place."

Taylor smiled knowingly at him. "Alright. Enjoy yourselves."

Gabriela gave her a smirk in response. "I just need to get my things from the guest room."

Troy decided to give her some space. "Mind if I hang out here?"

Gabriela smiled, "That would be nice."

He nodded and plopped down next to Chad, who was stretched out on the floor. Chad gave him that look that he'd come to know meant 'told you so.' He returned the look with one that he knew Chad would recognize. It meant 'shut up before she sees you.' They returned their attention to the movie on the screen.

Gabriela gathered her things and took a chance to sit and just stop. Her life had always been full speed ahead. She'd been with Mark for so long and yet, she knew she'd never felt for him what she was already feeling for Troy. It occurred to her as she sat there that she hadn't called her mom since all this had happened. She would have to take time tomorrow to call her. Slowly she stood and picked up her bag. She had butterflies in her stomach.

When she walked out of Taylor and Chad's with Troy's hand in hers she wondered what the next few days would bring.

They said their goodbye's and they walked slowly back to his apartment. It was a nice night out in New York City. He took her bag and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "So, something occurred to me watching that movie."

"What?"

"I don't know when you usually get up in the morning or what kinds of things you eat."

She smiled, "Well, I usually get up around 6 am. I have to be in at 8, but I like to be early. Typically, I get up and shower, dress, maybe check e-mail online. Then I head out for the office after cleaning up after myself. I eat at work in the morning and work out after at the gym at the university."

He looked at her and smiled, "A set routine, huh?"

"Everyone has a routine. It may not be as rigid as mine, but everyone has some kind of routine, things that happen every day."

He nodded as they walked up the stairs to his place. Once he let them in, he set her bag on top of his dresser and took off his shoes. He started some music on his computer. It played softly in the background. He walked back over to the couch where she seemed to have decided was the best place for her. He smiled, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

He didn't believe her. She was nervous again. There was some part of him that wondered if she'd bolt. He reached a hand out and pulled her up. He circled an arm around her waist and held the hand he'd reached for up in the air. He gently moved his feet and began to waltz her around the room. He hadn't known if she would know what he was doing or not, but she seemed to understand. In fact, when he spun her, she did it with a practiced grace.

He began to lead a bit more intensely. He smiled when he realized she was following his lead skillfully and easily. He decided to try a more advanced move. He lifted her from one place to another, just to see. She landed smoothly and with such finesse. The next time he lifted her it was straight up. He watched as she posed in his hands, trusting him to support her completely. As he brought her down she wrapped her arms around his head, then his neck. He pressed her body against his and slowly let her feet drift down toward the floor.

There was nothing left of the song he'd singled out. He'd simply been curious. She had the body of a dancer. Sometimes women simply had a nice body though. "You're a beautiful dancer."

She smiled shyly, "I had dance when I was younger. It was the only thing mom could keep me interested in besides my books."

He smiled as the image of a young Gabriela twirled around the living room floor to a window seat where her books were stacked high. "Somehow that seems perfectly you."

Her shyness showed a bit more. "I've never met a man in a bar who could waltz, much less some of the moves you just led me through."

He nodded, "College made me take a ball room dancing course for music. I got addicted as I do with all things music. Besides it's an amazing way to pick up a beautiful woman." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Such as you, of course."

She smiled and shook her head. "You never needed help picking up beautiful women."

He shrugged, "No, I didn't. I just didn't seem to find any that were beautiful and half as amazing as you."

She shook her head. "No, I was the dork in school. I was too smart and not smooth enough to be anything else."

He suddenly wondered what East High would have been like with her in it. He wondered if he would have ever noticed her standing there next to Taylor. He wondered if she would have dismissed him as a jock. "Gabriela," he said so softly as he very delicately ran his finger tips along the edge of her face and the first few strands of her hair.

She leaned into his hand. His touch was so intoxicating. She felt as though she weren't even standing on the floor, but floating in his arms.

He leaned forward to kiss her. He gently pressed his lips to hers. They stood there swaying slowly in each others arms. He pressed a stronger kiss to her lips. She responded to his increase in pressure. He slipped his tongue along her lips. She opened her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth in a gentle exploration. Their tongues dueled tenderly.

His hand slid down her body until his arms were strongly wrapped around her waist again. As she pressed more urgently against him, looking for some place more to touch him, he lifted her off of her feet. He let go of her lips and bent quickly lifting her in a bridal cradle. He carried her to his bed and placed her delicately on the bed. His mouth returned to hers as his fingers swiftly dispersed of her clothing and his own.

She arched her back for him to remove her bra. He felt her breasts rub up against his chest. He was hard again and craving the woman beneath him. He wanted to make her body arch for another reason. He removed the last remaining garment that separated their skin. He needed her, all of her, against him, around him. "Gabriela…" he groaned as she took his manhood into her hand. She stroked him a few times before turning them so that she was atop him. She kissed his soft skin in a trail that led her to his penis. As her breath trailed over his sensitive skin there, he had to forcefully refuse his body of the twitching and thrusting that it craved.

She smiled as she neared his cock so slowly, tempting him, but not yet giving him the pleasure he was anticipating. As she closed her mouth around his very long member he groaned loudly. His sounds led her to his most enjoyed sensations. She noted some of these for later use on him. She brought him just to the brink of finishing, then pulled away. He dropped his head back. "Oh God, Gabriela please!"

She smiled naughtily, "Not yet, Wildcat." She moved her body over the top of his. He pressed up rubbing himself against her skin.

He begged her, "Please, baby…"

She smiled and rubbed herself against him, but didn't take him into her.

He moaned loudly again. "Gabriela…"

"How badly do you want it, Wildcat?"

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. "If you don't…"

"You'll what?"

He flipped them back over so that he was atop her again. His eyes were filled with lust. "This." He slid his fingers down her body teasingly. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked as his fingers slipped into her. Her gasp told him what he needed to hear. She was as turned on as he was. He removed his fingers and with a measure of limberness, he pressed himself into her as he released her nipple from his mouth. He pressed up into her urgently. Once enveloped in what he'd craved, he slowed himself. He had to or he'd be done much more quickly than she would. She just felt so good. She moved against him and it was all he could do to not simply give in and release himself into her.

She saw his resolve on his face. She stopped moving and waited for the look that said he had enough control over himself to not simply end this now. Once they began moving again, he found it didn't take long before she was on the edge again. He'd remembered where she felt the strongest pull. It was a soft spot inside of her. He pressed up into her again. She pushed onto him with a more ragged force. She was losing her rhythm. She was nearing her finish. As she clinched all of her muscles around him, his release was impossible to hold back. Her added pressure sent him over the top, calling her name.

He collapsed against her. Her hands clinched his arms. He was completely loose, every muscle lying limp where it landed. He had absolutely no ability to move. He was still inside her, flaccid, but still there. He was so sensitive though that the idea of moving out of her made him decide not to for the moment.

She was breathing heavily too. Her fingers seemed to be the only things working. She held on to his biceps for dear life. She wasn't sure why she clamped onto his arms, but she needed him over her still. She needed him to not get up and go clean up right away as Mark had done when they would finish. She needed Troy to hold her.

He moved his head so that his lips were near her ear. "God, you amaze me every time we have sex."

She didn't say anything. She just focused on the feel of him, his warmth, his weight, his smell there above her.

He kissed her cheek, but she still didn't move. He started to worry a tiny bit that maybe he'd hurt her. "Baby?" He gently pulled himself out and moved so that he could see her face. "Gabriela, what's wrong?"

She slipped her hands over her face and tried to roll away. She understood what was wrong with her now. He loved her, but the hands of so many others…Dr. Mandible, Mark, guys she'd known during college, they'd left her wanting for so long. To be here now, with this unbelievable lover felt so alien to her all of a sudden. She didn't know why it hadn't been an issue before. It just seemed to click this time.

He sat up and pulled her over to him. She came willingly enough, but she was crying. He didn't know what had happened or what was wrong, so he just pulled her head against his chest and wrapped her in his arms protectively. He let her cry. He rubbed his hands over her skin and held her.

She calmed after a few minutes. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head as if clearing the cobwebs. "For what?"

"We have this amazing moment and I pull away and cry."

He raised his eyebrow, "How is your being upset your fault?"

She snuggled against him. "I didn't mean to—"

He stopped her lips with his finger. "Did I hurt you in some way? What's wrong, honey?"

She cuddled tighter into his arms. He responded with a slight squeeze. "Dr. Mandible cornered me. If you hadn't have shown up when you did, he'd have touched me. Then there's all these other men I've tried to love over the years. Men who were good men, just not the lovers I needed. Our weekend together, this physical moment of complete pleasure, it all just clicked in my head that it's what was always missing before. The way you love me, it's what I've been longing for, Troy."

He held her close. He stroked her hair. She eventually fell asleep against his chest. He laid there thinking. For much as he'd been obsessed with her this weekend, for as much as he'd been trying to reassure her that this wasn't just him playing around, he'd never considered that she'd been wishing for him too. He'd only known that she somehow could fill a void he'd been trying to fill for so long he'd given up. He'd had his one night stands or the occasional girlfriend for some short period of time. Then here she was in his arms having cried herself to sleep because she finally felt so loved. He'd been trying to convince her that he did love her, he hadn't thought about what it would do to her when she actually realized.

He fell asleep thinking about her. So, naturally, his dreams included her. He found himself in a delivery room. He didn't know why, he just knew that's where he was. He looked around and she wasn't there. He was there and she should have been, but she wasn't. He could hear her screaming. He could hear a baby crying somewhere in the distance, he just couldn't get to them. He couldn't seem to find them. They should be here. She should be next to him. But…

He woke to the sound of his alarm. He turned and smacked it hard. He hated that thing. He groaned as the cobwebs of his dream began to clear from his mind. He looked around and found that there was no baby and she wasn't in bed with him either. He felt a little sad as he realized there was no baby and that she had gotten up two hours ago and somehow left so quietly he hadn't woken up.

He got up, got something to put in his stomach, leaned against his counter as he began to return to reality. He knew he needed to be quick this morning. He had to be at the store a little early if possible. He thought back over his weekend and wondered what tonight would be like. He had band practice after work. He generally didn't get back until 9 or 10 on Mondays. He wondered if he should have told her that. Then he remembered that she didn't have a key. He put down his cereal and grabbed a very quick shower and shave. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed out the door. He had a spare key. He'd simply forgotten to give it to her.

He walked up to the university's main hall and realized he had no idea where her lab was. He stopped in a student information office. A pretty coed nearly forgot to speak when she looked up at him. "Uh, can I help you?"

He smiled and turned on his charm, "I think so. I'm trying to find Dr. Montez's office. I'm supposed to drop something off for her."

The young girl grinned. Then, she seemed to remember that she was supposed to speak. "Oh, uh, Dr. Montez is in the new building by the hospital. Here, I can show you." She grabbed her bag and yelled that she was going to lunch as she walked out around the counter. "It's kind of hard to explain."

He smiled, completely aware that the young girl was trying to stay close to him. "I understand."

"It's just that the building is new and no one really knows it very well yet. Any other building I'd be able to tell you every office, every good hiding place, the tunnels—" She stopped abruptly when she realized what that sounded like. "Uh, I didn't mean—"

Troy smiled, "No, I didn't think you did." He waited a moment then eased the silence, "I haven't been on this campus before. It's bigger than I thought it would be."

She nodded, "Yeah, we've grown a lot in the last few years. They keep adding buildings and parking garages."

He smiled at her as he realized she was leading him less than a block away from where he'd been.

She motioned toward the front door. "She's on the second floor, 201A."

He smiled and said thank you. He walked in and bound his way up the stairway. He was running short on time now. He quickly found 201A. She was sitting behind her desk with a million pieces of paper separated out on her desk. He knocked on the open door. "Hey, can I come in?" As he leaned in the door way he saw another man there in a side chair.

She looked up a bit shocked to hear his voice. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

The man looked him over, "Really we're kind of busy to be taking student meetings right now. And he looks like he's gonna need a lot of help, Ella."

Gabriela looked at him sternly, but it was Troy who spoke up. "I'm not here for homework help."

The guy looked him over again, "Well if you were hoping to seduce the professor, I hate to break it to you, but she's taken."

Troy smiled and leaned against her desk. "I know." He turned his eyes on her and pulled the key out of his pocket. "I won't be home 'til around 9 or 10, but you're welcome to make yourself comfortable." He bent over the desk and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "See you tonight."

She blushed deeply, but nodded softly. Before Troy walked out, he checked to be sure the other guy got the point. He was sitting there shocked. He apparently had been unaware.

Troy smiled and left. His day was looking up.

Gabriela finished her workout early that day. It seemed she was even faster at her jog than normal. Since she did her workouts by mileage instead of time, she completed her 4 miles and hopped off the machine. She missed running outside, but this was New York and there just weren't that many nice weather days. She'd spent most of the winter in here thankful she'd found a place with heat to work out in, before she'd marked her mileage outside.

She stretched a little more and then changed back into her day clothes. She closed the locker and collected her bag. She felt the separate key in her pocket and wondered if she should wait for Troy before eating dinner. It occurred to her that she had no idea what the man liked except for eggs, chicken and alcohol. She decided to take a gamble.

She stopped at the little family run market where they would deliver things for her. She wasn't sure if they always did, but for her the sweet family (of a father, and two sons) seemed to bend over backwards. She chose beef tips, a bottle of Worchestshire sauce, a good size onion, and some fresh veggies for a salad. She picked out some potatoes and butter, sour cream, bacon, and shredded cheese. She remembered that he hadn't had much the other night, so she went a little over board. She got the only kind of cereal that she'd seen in the cabinet. She bought eggs and bread, milk and honey. She got tea bags and paper towels.

When she'd paid for the items and told the young man where she would need them delivered he grinned, "Not a problem Ms. Montez. I'll have Marco there before 6."

She smiled sweetly, "I really do appreciate this."

He looked rather pleased, "We're happy to help, ma'am."

She turned and left for his apartment. She had plans now. She wasn't nearly as nervous. He'd said 9 or 10 and that would give her plenty of time. She went directly back to his place to check a few things. Most of his things were wood or some neutral, sometimes vintage style. She noticed his kitchen table pushed back against one wall. She pulled it out, and cleared it off. He'd been stacking miscellaneous items on it, but tonight she had plans for it. It was dark wood. She smiled, she could work with that. It was 5 and she had one more place to go before the food would be dropped off.

It was 9:45 and Jack was still driving them crazy about a section of their newest song. Troy was frustrated. It was the one time he wanted to get away from them and back to his apartment. He'd told Gabriela he'd be back between 9 and 10. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it.

Finally, he caved, "Look guys, I'm beat. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I gotta get out of here."

Jack pushed for one more time, and Troy simply said no.

Troy gathered up his guitar and his bag as everyone else did. That was when Jake asked him about his girl from Friday night. "So man, did you score the hottest girl in the club again?"

The other guys' ears perked up. They started razzing him about always getting whatever girl was hottest.

Troy brushed it off by teasing, "For all you know she's waiting for me right now." He turned for the door. After getting off the subway and heading for his apartment building, he was missing her like crazy. It was weird. He'd spent a total of maybe 12 hours away from her and here he was acting like an addict. He got to his door and stopped to try and hear what she might be doing. He heard music and quite possibly her singing. He opened the door as quietly as possible.

The first thing he noticed was the music and her voice. Then the smell hit him and he registered something wonderful being cooked. He knew he didn't have anything like that and he wondered what she'd done while he was gone. It was semi dark in the apartment, but there were candles glowing on his table that had been cleaned and pulled out.

She was cooking in the kitchen and completely caught up singing the song she had playing from her laptop. She was dancing around in such a cute way that he just stood and watched her. He hadn't realized how long he'd been there just watching her until she turned and nearly screamed. She'd had no idea he was home. He felt bad cause it looked like he'd given her a heart attack. "I'm sorry." He dropped his guitar and bag, and swung the door closed. He walked over to her, "I'm sorry. You were just so cute dancing around to the music. I was surprised. I didn't mean to scare you."

They were both laughing by now. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "You are adorable when you're shocked though." She smacked his arm with his wooden spoon. He laughed, "Hey no assaulting the person you're cooking for." He peeked over her head, "What are you cooking anyway? It smells sooo—" She blocked him from seeing the pans. She'd swerve just as he'd catch a glimpse.

"Absolutely not. Just for that, you are restricted from the kitchen until I'm done. Go over there and stare."

He laughed, "Yes, dear," he teased.

She smirked at him. "Don't start, buddy."

"Wait, can I have a kiss first?"

She considered it. "Yes."

He swept her tightly into his arms and kissed her deeply. They stood there making out for a few moments. By the time he pulled back, she seemed to have forgotten her restriction on him. She reached up to kiss him again, but something beeped. It was her cell phone.

She jumped and pushed him out of the kitchen area. She was using her cell phone alarm as a timer.

He looked around and found she hadn't changed the whole place. She just put food in the kitchen and added two small wooden candle holders to his table after cleaning it. He looked at the candle holders and realized he actually kind of liked them. He took in what she was doing. "Any chance there's enough time for me to grab a very fast shower and put on something not so grimy?"

She looked around. "Yeah, if you want to."

He nodded and wandered back into the kitchen. He kissed the side of her neck. "Thank you." He looked up, she caught him as he said, "Oooo beef tips—" She shoved him out of the kitchen and laughed his way to the bathroom.

Maybe having her living with him wouldn't be a bad thing. He'd always assumed having a woman with him would drive him crazy. He showered quickly and wondered if the shirt he wanted was clean. That was when he realized that the bathtub had been cleaned. She had cleaned his bathroom. He was a little embarrassed by that, but he figured if she was upset about it, she probably would have said something.

He got out, wrapped himself in a towel and meandered to the dresser. Her bag still sat on top. He got an idea. He'd meant to clear out a drawer for her last night, but he'd gotten side tracked. So, he grabbed his clothes, but he also finished out a drawer. He cleaned out the second drawer and left it open. That way if she needed some of her "girl" things, she didn't have to leave them out around the bathroom or on his dresser. Plus, it was kind of fitting since she'd cleaned and cooked.

He got a little freaked about the feeling of having a woman cooking and cleaning for him. That was about the time that she put the plates down on the table. He started to turn, but he felt her hands close around his still only towel covered waist. "So, I didn't know if you'd eat while you were out, but I'm starving. So, I made enough for both of us. It's over there if you want it."

He turned around. "I haven't eaten since this morning." He smiled, "It smells amazing." Her smile made his heart melt. She'd been nervous that he'd be freaked out. "Let me get my clothes on and we'll eat."

She smiled mischievously at him, "What if I like you better out of your clothes?"

His eyes darkened, "Don't tease me, doctor." He grabbed his pants and the shirt he'd wanted. He looked good. He knew he did, because she bit her lip at the sight of him. "Where were we?"

She smiled, "About to eat some good food." She led him in to the table. He held out her chair and she sat. He was proving to be more of a gentleman than she would have thought initially. After the ballroom dancing last night, doors being opened for her, not to mention that whole saving her thing, she was beginning to see him as more than the Cassanova she had thought he was initially.

They ate quietly at first, but eventually they relaxed and started talking. He asked her who the guy in her office was that morning. Her response didn't surprise him at all. "He's just one of the younger members of the staff. He's a nice guy, but he's very arrogant about his abilities."

Troy nodded, "Did I lay it on too thick?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Well, if there was anyone in the department who hadn't noticed me singing all day, then they must be def. Now they just know why." She picked up her mug and finished the last of her hot tea.

He grinned, "I just wondered if maybe I embarrassed you."

She smiled, "Yeah, a little," the blush returned. "It's not a bad thing. When Jaden asked me about Dr. Mandible being arrested they all figured out pretty quick who had been the guy that saved me."

Troy looked a little upset. "What did she say to you?"

"Just that he'd tried it once before, but she refused to file anything. Jaden said she didn't stay long either."

Troy looked at Gabriela with concern. "You mean he got her fired?"

"No, she quit. That's what I thought too, but Jaden said the girl just up and quit. Said she's working a State college now."

Troy was beginning to worry about his girlfriend and the effect his threat might have on her career.

She continued without looking up, "Jaden also said that everyone in the department had known, but no one would speak up if she didn't. She told me she was glad things had turned out the way they had. She's hoping this is all it will take to get him released from tenure."

He was watching her seriously now. He'd leaned back in his chair, just taking sips of his water from time to time. "So let me get this straight. He's done this before, but no one did anything about it. So, they let him go on just like he's been and now he's tried to hurt the woman I love. And, they _hope_ he'll be released from a position of power and authority?"

Gabriela looked up to judge his mood. His tone was intense. "He's not going to be stupid enough to try something again, Troy. Besides, for now he's still dealing with the legal issues from last weekend." She paused, but hesitated.

Troy caught the look on her face, "What's wrong? Is there more?"

She sighed expressively, "I got a call from the investigator today. He said that I could go back to my place whenever I was ready. Apparently they've done all they can with the area."

Troy's faced showed his nerves before he had a chance to hide them. He wasn't like this. He didn't do the obvious expressions of every emotion, but for some reason she always caught him. She seemed to see through him, even when he wasn't slipping. "So, you made dinner to tell me that you're going back to your place?"

He wasn't angry, just disappointed. He'd had it in his head that she'd be here for a few days. He'd gotten himself over his fear of being overrun, because if it was this girl, he could do it. And now, he was disappointed because some part of him had been excited to have her with him. Some part of him was loving this, all of it, and didn't want it to end.

Gabriela saw the disappointment on his face. She heard it in his voice. She looked up, "No, I didn't." She sighed and quietly said, "I'm a little afraid to right now." She looked away and tried to regain the composure she'd had a few minutes before this all went haywire. "I wanted to ask you if you would be upset if I stayed, for a few days anyway. I don't want to intrude, but I'm just not ready to go back yet."

The right side of his face twitched a little before he caught it. He knew it was useless though, because his eyes lit up. He could feel it. "Of course. You can stay as long as you need to, Gabriela." He smiled outright. "I want you to." He couldn't believe he was saying it. "I'm not big on the idea of you going back either. At least, not yet." He leaned forward and reached for her hand.

She interlaced her fingers with his. "Are you sure?"

His smile was huge now. He'd calmed down immensely just because she'd said she would stay. "Yes, please. I want you here...with me."

She looked up with obvious worry in her eyes. "I really don't want to—"

He stood and walked to her side of the table, never letting go of her hand. He led her to stand up. He slipped his fingers into her hair and gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "Baby, I was only disappointed when I thought you were leaving." He placed a gentle kiss along her lips. "I just don't want you to go. That's all I ask. Just don't leave me."

She saw the pain of separation in his eyes. "I don't want to. I won't if you don't want it either. I mean at some point, a few days maybe, I'll go back to my own place. I just, I don't think I'm ready yet."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. "Sounds good." He was relieved. He felt her cling to him. She'd been nervous to tell him. He recognized her feelings now. He was generally good at noticing what a woman was feeling, but she got him so tangled up sometimes. "So, I have something to show you."

She leaned back, "Was that a come on?"

He laughed, "No, that was, 'I have something to show you.'" He took her hand and led her into the bedroom section of his apartment. There were no walls so it was just the way he positioned the bed or the couch that separated things off. He led her to the bed and covered her eyes. He whispered into her ear, "Let me lead you."

She felt a tingle run down her spine. He knew exactly how to make a woman weak in the knees.

He led her to the dresser and stood behind her. He kept her eyes covered, "Now you need a little explanation to understand this." He continued whispering in her ear, "I've never done this before. I've never let a woman come to my apartment, much less had her stay with me for any period of time, not even a night. So for me this is big." He slid his fingers away from her eyes.

She looked into the drawer and then it hit her. He was giving her space in his life. He was letting her keep some of her things here. She wasn't completely sure though. That's just what the empty drawer meant to her. "Um, is this for me? Are you—"

Troy wrapped his arms around her. "This is yours. Keep whatever you need to in there. I thought about putting your things in myself, but I didn't want to go through your bag without your permission."

She smiled, "Smart man." She turned in his arms, "Who taught you all these great ways to treat a woman?"

He smiled, "Just my mom. I think the two of you will probably get along entirely too well." He hadn't thought about it until the words were out of his mouth. "Not that they are coming around any time soon, just that…" He'd run out of words. He wasn't sure what to say. She was looking at him in that knowing way that was almost a tease. It left him tongue tied.

She loved when he tripped over his words. He didn't realize that she felt like nearly every word out of her mouth was going to stumble, seeing him do it too made her a bit less afraid. "Do you ever go see them?"

He shook his head. "Not since college. Dad and I got in this huge fight when I graduated. He said I was throwing my life away. I told him I was following my dreams."

She nodded and stroked the hair at the back of his neck.

"Since then, my mom and I talk on the phone every so often, maybe once a month. Dad and I haven't really spoken since. It's not that my dad is a bad guy. It's just that he knew I'd been approach by some pro scouts and he thought I was giving up a chance to play pro basketball. He just wanted the easiest life possible for me and he thought I was taking the hardest road instead. And maybe he was right, maybe I don't have to work this hard to just survive, but I love it."

She smiled as his gaze returned to her. "Don't you think it's time to maybe revisit the issue with him? It's been what? 10 years?"

He nodded, "About that, yeah. I guess. I just—"

She smiled up at him.

"I haven't talked about this with anyone. Chad doesn't even ask about my parents anymore." He laughed a slightly twisted sound. "God, what have you done to me?" He asked with a smile.

She pursed her lips, "Apparently nothing more than made you remember the man you are instead of just the guy surviving."

He looked at her as though trying to see beyond that teasing, but beautiful look on her face. "The man I am? And who is that?"

She grinned, "Well Wildcat, I'd have to say that you are the single most amazing man I've ever met, charming, handsome, sweet, caring, courageous, patient, attractive, charismatic, polite. You are the guy every guy wants to be and every woman wants to be loved by, including me."

He turned on the charm, "Then you should be the happiest woman alive, because no one wants you more than I do."

She reached up and kissed him. "That's a very good thing."

"Why's that?"

"Because I think my heart would break without you, Wildcat."

His smile worked its way into his eyes, "Why Wildcat? That's just where I went to high school. Taylor and Chad are Wildcats too."

She grinned with mischievous gleam in her eye, "You're _my _Wildcat."

"Yes, ma'am." They kissed gently.

She sighed, "Okay, I need to get things cleaned up a bit."

He furrowed his brow, "Don't you think you've done enough for the day? You were up before I was, worked, came home, cleaned, cooked and now you think you need to clean more? You know this was a bachelor pad until approximately three days ago, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but there's food out and I cannot deal with food that I worked hard to cook going bad because it got left out."

He nodded, "At least let me help clean up the kitchen."

She looked around as though thoroughly considering it. "Ummm…I suppose since it is your kitchen and all."

He smiled, "That's right it is."

She laughed at his realization. They turned and teamed up on the mess. In no time it was clean and in order. He told her it was back in better order than it had been before she started. While they were cleaning, he told her about his day. He told her about Jake pushing the band with his new song. He told her about noticing the bathroom, for which he said thank you.

It was nearing midnight by the time they were slowing down. They changed into night clothes, which for him consisted of gym shorts, but for her was pajama pants and a thin, soft tank top. They each went to what had become their side of the bed and laid down. He wasted no time drawing her to him. He kissed her cheek and along her neck. He watched as she squirmed and giggled when he reached the spot on her neck where she was ticklish. He inched his fingers below the hem of her tank top and pressed his hand upon her stomach.

She had her back to his chest. She smiled under his lips as he reached over her to kiss her mouth. Her body always seemed to be up for his touch, but right now she was equally exhausted. She kissed him back and felt his finger tips rising up her torso. But, he stopped just below her breasts. He rubbed the skin there, but didn't move any farther. He looked down into her eyes. "What time do you have to be up in the morning?"

She yawned, "6 am."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that what time you got up today?"

She stretched a little. "Yeah."

He slid his hand out of her shirt, "Come 'mere." He laid on his back and reached for her to lay her head on his chest. He pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a horn crazed teenager."

She looked at him with an expression that said she was questioning his reasons for this.

"I—We haven't had a night yet where we didn't fall asleep after amazing sex. And, while, yes, I am a guy and I would be happy try to get you interested and pursue the same thing tonight. You're exhausted and I've got to learn how to tell myself no sometimes so that you don't burn out and get sick of me."

She raised her eyebrows to show astonishment, but a smile crept onto her features. "I am exhausted. I've just never met a man who could stop himself once his mind was on sex."

He smiled, "I didn't stop my mind from wandering images of us having sex." He laughed, "I just stopped my hands from wandering and hoping to be inside you."

She grinned, "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

She laughed, "You know the best way to turn me on?"

His look let her know that he was interested.

"Talk to me about sex. Get my mind thinking about it before you actually touch me." She smiled and ran a finger down his bare chest. "I LOVE the sound of your voice. And, I LOVE the things you do to me in bed. And," she slipped her finger just inside his waist band, "I LOVE to think about us having sex, almost as much as I like us having sex." She pulled her finger back. "It's just that there's so many other things going on up here, that I sometimes don't think about it until you're five steps ahead of me." She smiled in her naughty way. "Which is why Friday night was so mind blowing for me. I had all night to think about how badly I wanted you. I had all that time at the club to tease and all of that foreplay to work me to the point where I wasn't thinking about anything but your cock and the feel of you on me and in me. I was completely in that frame of mind, completely consumed by my physical desire for you regardless of any other thought. I think I would have clawed the eyes out of anyone who tried to take your attention away from me."

He was very worked up by the time she stopped speaking. She had touched him with the slightest of contact the entire time she'd been telling him about how to make her want him and how her only desire Friday night had been him and his cock. She knew she had him by a thread when he opened his eyes again and realized she hadn't spoken in nearly a minute. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and reached for her.

She went to him willingly. "I want you now, please."

He didn't say a word. He laid her gently on to her back. He deliberately and delicately took her clothes off of her body. He never said a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. He stripped her tank top off of her. With his shorts still on, he stretched out beside her, put his head on his right hand, and used the finger tip of his left index finger to barely touch her skin. He traced a trail from her belly button up around her breasts, then along her neck. He, ever so slightly, glided his finger over her shoulder then down her side to the skin where her leg creased and became much more sensitive. He let his finger trace back and forth twice before he allowed his other fingers to touch her just as barely as his forefinger had. He moved them back toward her stomach, then down to the other crease of her legs. Just as she thought he might finally touch her, he leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kissed on her lips.

She realized that at some point her eyes had closed and he had completely consumed her thoughts with the touch of his finger tips alone. She opened her eyes and their eyes met. She saw the controlled smolder of desire there in his eyes. She watched the thoughts race through the optical illusion that was life in his pupils that had dilated to near capacity. All she said was, "Take me."

At some point he'd shed his shorts, she had no idea when, but she knew that if she didn't have this man inside of her soon she was going to explode. As it was, when he pushed his swollen manhood into her, she nearly finished with rapture. She only managed to contain the need by holding his hips still as he was pressed fully within her.

When her eyes opened, they made eye contact again and slowly he moved out and back in until their pace began to show a growing intensity in her eyes. He moved based completely on the look on her face. He sped up or slowed down. He rolled his hips to grind against her only when he could see the pleasure in her eyes. He never broke his concentration on her features until she finished beneath him. Only then did he close his eyes as she continued to press up onto him and clinched around him as the remnants of intense orgasm rippled through her body like a wave through the surface of a calm lake.

Lost in the physical pleasure of releasing himself, he pressed as deeply into her body as he could. The only thought on his mind was the sheer overpowering, intense eruption running out of his body and into hers. There was something about releasing into the warmth of her body that made his wave of pleasure that much greater. He felt the silky smoothness that her body naturally provided as it coaxed the last of this blissful feeling from him. He slipped himself from between her legs. He rolled, effortlessly to her side. With great exertion, he pulled her to him. Her face rested in the crook of his neck while her arms wrapped around him. Within moments, he was asleep in the most peaceful dreams his mind could conjure.

In his dreams, he saw her standing at the top of a grassy hill. They were back home. He wanted to be there with her, but he knew he couldn't get to the top. So, he looked for some way to reach her. He heard the sound of a cry. He looked up and she was gone. He heard the cry again and looked down. There was a bundle of blankets squirming at his feet. The alarm broke into his dream and his eyes opened.

He reached over for Gabriela, but remembered she would not be there as he found empty sheets next to him. It occurred to him, that over the past five days he'd grown so accustomed to making love to her at night and waking with her near that he had felt a moment of emptiness when she was no longer there in the morning. It was the one time of day that he was without her presence.

He rubbed the palms of his hands across his eyes. He, then, stretched his arms and legs while yawning. He rolled into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He looked back over his shoulder at her pillow. He stretched back, grabbed the pillow, and brought its surface to his nose. He smiled into the cloth covering that still retained her smell. He was definitely addicted to this woman.

His cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, 'Zeke' and his picture appeared on the screen. He picked up the call, "Hey man! How's it going?"

Zeke's smile could be heard in his voice. "Great! I just got another chef gig."

Troy looked around for his nearest pair of clean pants. "I didn't know you were looking for a new job."

"I wasn't. This is just a part-time thing, but its great money and gets me serious exposure."

Troy was happy for his friend, "So what is this new side gig?"

"I'm doing a course each week down at one of the piers. They have a teaching kitchen set up, where I make food step-by-step and people pay to make the same thing themselves as they watch me. It's awesome. I did a class last night, just to see if I liked it. It's great!"

Troy laughed congenially, "It sounds like you're really excited."

Zeke calmed a little. "Listen, I was wondering if maybe you and the new girl and Chad and Taylor might come to the class next week? I think I've finally figured out how to propose to Shar."

Troy looked a little bewildered, "You're not going to make her cook something first, are you?"

Zeke laughed, "No, I value the kitchen."

Troy laughed lightly, "Good. So what's this idea and what's it going to cost me?"

Zeke chuckled softly, "It's not going to cost you anything because I can get four people in for free. The guy who runs it says it's his way of making sure that his chefs are able to impress the people they want to, because the more of his chef's that go on to great success the better his chances of finding the next great ones to come along. So, I thought next week I would make the chicken dish. Then for desert I'd bake the ring into a special cupcake. She could be at the center of everyone's attention when I ask and she could show the ring to all the women in the crowd. She'll love that."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, that she'll like. So what time on Mondays is this class?"

"6 pm. I know that's usually when your band rehearses, but I thought maybe just this once we could coax you away?"

Troy bit his lip. He'd rushed out of their practice last night and now he was thinking about skipping the next. The guys would be pissed. Still, Zeke had been one of his best friends for years. If he knew Zeke, Troy would probably be in a Tux at this wedding too. "You know what. I'll just see if we can reschedule rehearsal next week. It's no big deal. We have to do it every now and then."

"Yes, thanks man! Oh hey, how did things end up going between you and Gabriela? Chad said you two spent the weekend at their place. Are you actually going to keep this one around?"

Troy grinned to himself. "Yeah, Zeke, I think I am, man."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Troy laughed, "You still there?"

Zeke sounded a little dumbfounded, "Dude, are you serious about this girl?"

Troy was now wondering if Zeke knew something he didn't. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

Zeke took a second to respond. "Nothing. I just…"

Troy's tone got a bit more serious, "What's up? Does she have some kind of secret husband or something?"

Zeke cleared his throat. "No, I'm just—wow, you're actually serious about someone. That's great, man."

Troy looked confused, "Look I know I haven't exactly been commitment man over the last decade, but it's not like I went to high school with the girl of my dreams. You and Chad got lucky. I had to spend some time looking before I found my girl."

Zeke's smile could be heard over the phone. "Awesome. Are we talking wedding bells?"

Troy coughed and nearly choked on his cereal, "Let's not jump on that yet. I've known her less than a week, Zeke."

Zeke laughed, "If Friday night was any indication, that doesn't matter at all. Once you two got eyes on each other, no one else existed, not even your friends."

Troy thought back on Friday, "I guess we got a little caught up."

Zeke laughed loudly, "Yeah, just a little caught up, sure, man. The place could have caught on fire for the sparks going off between you two."

Troy smiled to himself, "Yeah, we really hit it off."

"So…"

"So…what? I'm not telling you. Knock it off. I don't ask about you and Shar's love life."

Zeke gave a full laugh, "You are serious about this girl."

Troy nodded to himself, "Yeah, I really am. Look, I need to get out of here. I've gotta be at work in twenty minutes."

Zeke said his goodbye and they hung up. It occurred to Troy that he had brought Gabriela completely into his life without so much as telling anyone else, or even asking for anyone's opinions. Frankly, he didn't care what anyone else's opinion was. He only cared that she wanted him, that she loved him, and that she was safe. Because at some point, she'd taken his heart out of his chest and started carrying it around with her.

Troy's day began with a truly annoying teenage customer and deteriorated from there. The music store thing helped pay the bills, but some days he felt like a glorified teenager while he worked there. He got cornered by Jake who wanted to know why he was an ass at practice the night before. Then, Taylor called and wanted to know what he'd done, because apparently Gabriela had called and left an incomprehensible message for her where she was crying. It was an all around terrible day. Everyone had them, but by the time that he was able to walk in to his place he wanted to scream.

So, when he got there and found Gabriela curled up in a corner of his couch knees tucked up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, with tear stains and red eyes, he just felt like someone had found the screw over Troy Bolton button and kept hammering away at it. He sat down next to her. She didn't so much as look at him. He began to wonder if Taylor was right and he had done something terribly wrong. "Gabriela, Baby, what's wrong?"

She just stared straight ahead.

Her lack of response and near catatonic state made him worry that something tragic had happened. He slowly eased his arms around her. He tipped her over so that she rested against him. It took several minutes before she relaxed within his arms. Maybe fifteen minutes later she'd cried and molded herself to him, but she still wasn't talking. There was a knock on the door. So, he sat up and told her he was going to send whoever it was away. But, when he got there, two uniform cops asked for her. He looked around. "What's going on?"

She got up and walked to the door. She slipped past him and the officers directed her out of the apartment. One man asked about Dr. Mandible. The other watched Troy.

Troy got the sinking feeling in his stomach that the man had been stupid enough to come near her again. He also got the sinking feeling that the cops were thinking he'd retaliate.

Her answer dropped his heart into his stomach.

"He cornered me in my office. He t-t-to-told m-me that I was g-g-going to be his b-bitch. I couldn't get away f-from him." She lost her speech to tears for a moment. "He said that n-no one t-t-told him n-no. And then he got a hold of my shirt which the original cops took."

The officer wrote down everything and insisted that she needed to come to the station. He told her he could not force her, but that it was in her best interest. Troy didn't hear the rest, because he was seeing red. He'd never felt the need to be a brutally violent man before, but his reaction was hard to contain. The other officer backed him into the apartment. It was a woman maybe 5 or 10 years older than himself. "Sir you really need to calm down."

Troy looked at her. "You're telling me that if some asshole was doing this to you that your partner wouldn't be trying to put a fist through the guy's face?"

She smiled, "No that's exactly what my wife would do. And it's exactly why my partner out there would have to arrest her. Right now, she needs you to not be locked up in jail. She needs you to hold her and love her despite what this creep has done to her. This is one of the hardest things she'll ever face, but he's made his mistakes where others can put his ass away for it. He's not getting away Mr. Bolton. What she needs is for you to take care of her."

Troy took a deep breath. "Yeah, no, you're exactly right. It's just that I didn't know about today. That's the first I'd heard of it. When I came home, from a bad day myself, she was on the couch. I'd gotten maybe twenty minutes to hold her when you showed up. She'd just started to relax against me, but she still wouldn't talk. Now, I know why." He walked to face his window. "Why does he keep doing this? Why won't he leave her alone? She doesn't deserve this."

The incredibly beautiful, but tough sounding brunette smiled a brilliant smile. "You'll get your answers. Even if I have to twist them out of the bastard."

Troy turned back to her.

She shrugged, "I hate these cases. It's always some smug bastard who seems to think it's his right. They usually get stupid, and I am the one who gets to chase them down."

He smiled slightly, "Get a punch in for me, will ya?"

She grinned and nodded her head yes, "I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't possibly."

Troy was placated. This woman cop had that look in her eye and incredible looks that told him she'd had to deal with assholes like this before. He knew she would make sure the guy hurt before this was all over. He was still angry. He still wanted to beat the daylights out of Dr. Mandible, but he knew she would run him down. And, he knew she was right. Gabriela needed him with her now more than ever. "Thanks, officer…."

She smiled, "Lupo, Jo Lupo."

Troy nodded, "Thanks Officer Lupo."

She nodded back, "Not a problem, sir. You call us if you need anything, or if you get any unwanted visitors." She left a card on the table and walked back out as Gabriela walked back in.

Troy moved to her, but she flinched a little. He tried to meet her eyes, but she was looking away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shh…It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with that." He held her for several minutes.

She cried some more against his chest.

He picked her up, carefully. He took her back to the couch and laid her down. He brushed her hair away and said he was going to order a pizza and then lock the door tightly. He promised to guard her all night.

She squeezed his hand. "This was the only place I felt safe. I tried to call Tay, but she didn't pick up and then I couldn't stand the thought of talking to anyone, so I just came back here." She knew she had to look like a complete mess, but she needed to tell him this for some reason. "I'm sorry. I just needed to feel safe."

He had tears in his eyes now. "You are safe here. I'm with you now. I swear to God he won't come anywhere near you. You can always come here. In fact there's no where I'd rather you be right now." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Gabriela."

She cried again. He figured that was normal. What shocked him was that tears were rolling down his face as well. His frustrating day had become a faint memory. When she released him, he looked back into her eyes. She was hurting, but he knew that the only way to fix that was time and love and safety. He tried to smile, "Is pepperoni okay?"

She nodded.

He smiled easier at the small gesture. "Then that's what I'll get."

She tried a weak smile, but it came out more weak than smile. She saw the sympathy in his eyes. She saw the pain he felt seeing her like this. She made a conscious effort to relax. She was home and so was he.

Troy stepped into the bedroom part of his place. It may have been a big open space, but there was a lot of it. The TV was on and he could speak without it being easy to overhear. He called and ordered the pizza. Then he called Chad and Taylor's apartment. He was pretty sure Taylor was freaking out and probably taking Chad with her.

When Taylor picked up she was furious with him, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

Chad picked up a different phone for the same line, "Dude, what's going on?"

Troy tried to speak softly. "It's not me, guys."

In unison Chad and Taylor said, "Then what is it?"

Troy almost laughed. Then his mind tried to figure out how to tell them and he sobered again. "He cornered her at work today. He cornered her and it was bad."

Taylor actually growled. Troy and Chad had teased her for years about the mama bear thing, but to hear her actually growl took on new connotations. She followed the stunned silence with the question, "Is she okay?"

Troy looked back over at his couch. "No, not yet. I don't really know. All I know is that when I got home she was nearly catatonic on the couch. She was just staring at the tv completely curled into a ball. I didn't know what happened, but she wouldn't respond to me. She wouldn't talk at all. I finally got her to relax in my arms when the cops showed up at the door. I only heard part of what she told them before the woman walked me back into the apartment because it was obvious that I was going to kill the guy. She talked me down. I'm still wanting his blood, but the officer was pretty convincing that right now what Gabriela needs most is for me to be here, not in jail."

There was silence on the other side of the line. Then finally, Chad spoke up. "They're going to arrest his sorry ass, aren't they?"

"Yeah. She said there's enough on him now that they should be able to put him away."

Taylor hadn't said anything yet and he was a little concerned about that. Finally, she broke her silence. "Do you two need anything? Can I come see her?"

Troy thought for a second. "You know what, I do know what we could use. I'm supposed to work as usual tomorrow. I'm going to stay right next to her all night. Why don't you take tomorrow off and come over and sit with her. Stay with her during the day. That way she has a girl to talk to about this if she needs to. She knows I want to kill the guy. Maybe she'll open up to you a little more. Plus, that way I know she's safe."

Taylor quickly agreed and Chad told him to call if they needed anything, even just for him to run out and get ice cream if she wanted it. Troy thanked him and they hung up. He was suddenly unbelievably grateful to whatever God had put Gabriela in Chad and Taylor's building and even more grateful that Taylor had brought Gabriela to the show last weekend, because he couldn't imagine what would be happening to her if his great friends weren't there to protect her when he couldn't. He didn't want to think about how alone she would be. She wasn't alone and that was all that mattered.

The pizza arrived and he paid for it and got out a couple plates and sodas. He brought it all over to the coffee table. He helped her sit up and then put a small slice on a plate and set her up so that she didn't have to reach for her drink. He kept himself within her reach as well, just in case she needed him. She had put in a movie. He wondered how long she had been here.

A few hours later, the pizza had been put up and she'd climbed into his arms like a little girl would climb into her daddy's lap. He held her close to his heart. He knew she could hear his heartbeat. He stroked her hair gently and tried to make her understand how much he loved her.

Another couple of hours went by and his phone rang again. He got up to get the call only because it was his mom and Gabriela was sleeping. He tucked her in with the blanket and walked back into the bedroom area.

"Hey, mom."

Her voice brought a smile to his face, "Hi, honey. How's New York these days?"

He realized he had so much to tell her that he didn't know where to begin. "It's insane."

Her tone told him that she knew there was more and that she was concerned about him. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

He nodded and sighed, "Yeah, mom, I am, but there's someone who isn't."

"Oh, tell me you haven't gotten some girl—"

Troy laughed, "No mom, it's not that." He rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, I've met someone. She's amazing. I think you'll love her. She's a doctor actually she does medical research, but she's brilliant. She's sweet and patient. She's gorgeous. She moved into Chad and Taylor's building a week or two ago. They brought her to the show last weekend."

His mother sounded entirely too excited. "So, it's only been since this weekend and you know all this about her and you think I'll really like her?"

Troy nodded to himself. "You remember how you told me I'd know."

His mother actually squealed into the phone. Troy had to hold it away from his ear. When he pulled it back he heard, "—I knew it. I knew you'd find some amazing woman—"

Troy cut her off. "I'm not done, Mom. There's more and it's not so good." He sighed when he looked for the words. "This weekend we met Friday night. She and I had this amazing time and then Saturday we were supposed to meet up at Chad and Taylor's for their dinner party thing, but when I got there Chad opened the door and we heard someone scream from upstairs. We rushed upstairs to find an older man trying to push Gabriela into a corner. I pulled him away from her and decked the guy. Chad picked him up and I held her close. I told him if he ever came near her again, I'd beat the tar out of him."

"Oh God, is she alright? Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah mom, we were both okay. She was a little freaked out, but she seemed fine after a day or so. Needless to say, she didn't want to stay at her place by herself. So, Taylor offered to let her stay in their guest room. I refused to leave her and so I stayed with her there. The next day I pretty much moved her in here at least for a few days or so."

He could hear his mom smiling on the other end, "That was very kind of you, sweetheart."

He looked down at his feet. "I came home from band practice Monday night after work and she had cleaned my bathroom—"

"Oh thank God! I love her already."

Troy laughed, "Yeah thanks mom. She had also made this really incredible dinner. So, we ate and just talked about our day. She said that this other doctor at work, who was the guy who attacked her, had done something like this before, but the girl wouldn't tell anyone and eventually just faded off in the distance and went to a different school to teach."

His mother sounded concerned, "You're kidding me?"

"No, I wish to God that I was. It gets worse."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay? This is a lot to deal with."

He felt his heart swell when he looked back at the couch. "I'm in love with her mom." He heard his voice crack and tried to hold back the tears. "When I came home today, she was completely withdrawn and then the cops showed up at the door. She'd let me hold her, but she hadn't said anything in the twenty minutes I'd been home. He'd cornered her at work in her office. I've never wanted to kill anyone in my life, but I have to admit I considered it." His tears fell again slowly rolling down his cheeks.

His mom gasped. Her son was in pain and she was thousands of miles away. He knew she would be frustrated. "I'm getting on a plane. We'll be there tomorrow."

Troy smiled through his tears. "It's okay mom. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, and I, we've got it under control. I'm here with her now. Taylor's coming over tomorrow to stay with her while I work. The four of us are gonna probably end up eating here tomorrow night. Then Sharpay even said she wanted to come spend a day with her."

"I'm still coming out there. I'll wait 'til this weekend, but this is so much."

"Yeah, I'm sure meeting my mom will help her." Troy's sarcasm rolled right off of his tongue.

"Troy David Bolton, you listen to me. If this girl is as wonderful as you say. If you are as in love with her as you say, then I'm going to be in her life for a long time. I'm not leaving you to deal with this all alone!"

His face showed a warm, if pained smile, "I'm not alone mom. Chad, Taylor—"

His father's voice shocked him, "They maybe the closest thing to family that you have up there, but this situation calls for family, son."

Troy just nodded, very surprised to hear his father. "Okay. How do we do this?"

His dad spoke again. "We get a hotel room for a few days. I'll have to come back sooner than your mom will."

Troy wasn't sure what to think about this, but he knew he was going to need the help and so would Gabriela.

His mom's voice came across the distance again, "We'll figure it out as we go."

Troy nodded, but agreed. "I love you guys, you know that, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we know. We love you too. You be careful up there. We'll see you this weekend."

Troy said his goodbyes as he heard Gabriela's cell phone ring. He hung up his and picked up hers. The screen said "Mom". This wasn't how he'd wanted to introduce himself, but he needed to take this call. "Hello?"

"Where is Gabriela? Who is this?"

Troy tried to think of some way to explain it all. "I'm Troy Bolton, ma'am. I've been seeing your daughter for about a few days now." A few days? Was that really all that they'd been together? It felt like months. He felt like he'd been with her for so long.

There was silence for a moment on the other end. Finally the woman spoke up, "I want to speak to my daughter right now, young man. Where is she?"

Troy sighed, "She's sleeping. It's been a hard day for her. I don't want to wake her up, but there are some things you should know."

The woman said quietly, "What things?"

"This past weekend a man attempted to attack her. She knows him from work—"

"I know this. Dr. Mandible. Has something happened? Is she okay?"

Troy tried to calm her. "He cornered her again today in her office. But, she is okay physically. She's very upset. I don't know everything that happened, but I know she came here. Our friends and I have set up a continuous schedule to stay with her. She's being looked after ma'am. We're making sure she's okay. You should know that I love your daughter. I'll do anything I can to keep her safe."

He waited quietly for everything he said to register in her mind. "Tell mi ha, that I am leaving tonight. I will be there in the morning. I want your address young man. If she is staying with you, I will know where you are as well."

He nodded to himself. It was going to be a crazy weekend. "My name is –"

"I know who you are, she's told me already. I want to know _**where**_ you are." She had a very commanding voice, but it was obvious that she cared very much for her daughter.

"I am at 3928 56th St. Apt. 3A. It's a third floor walkup ma'am, but I would be happy to help you any way I can."

"That won't be necessary. I will be at your door in the morning."

Troy sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

As he was ending the call with her mother she woke up with a start. "Troy? Troy?" She was upset. Her mother could hear her over the phone.

He rushed back across the room, "It's okay, I'm right here." He said gently as he began to smooth her hair back again. She'd obviously had a nightmare of some kind. Her eyes were full of fear. "Sh…It's okay, honey." He lifted her just enough to sit so that she was lying in his lap.

She looked at her phone. She knew instantly who he would be talking to. She reached for it. "Mama?"

There was some rattling in Spanish that he didn't understand. But, eventually she calmed her mother down. He could feel her heart racing as she pressed closer to him. "It's alright, Mama. You don't need to rush here."

He heard her mother protest, but agree to wait until the weekend. So now, both of their parents would be here this weekend. He wondered how exactly that would go over. When she got off of the phone, he looked sheepishly down at her. "I was talking to my mom and dad when she called."

She wrapped her arms back against herself and tucked so much of her small body against his chest. "She said she would be here this weekend. I'll have her stay at my apartment or a hotel. I refuse to let her be here."

He smiled, "Yes ma'am."

She didn't joke with him. She simply tried to find some way to be closer to him.

He tightened his hold on her just a little bit and kissed the top of her head. "Gabriela, my parents said basically the same thing. They'll be here this weekend as well. They're planning on staying a hotel for a few days. My dad insisted that Chad and Taylor were good friends, but that this required family."

She nodded, "I heard you. I was in and out while you were talking to them."

He blushed a little. "Really?"

She nodded, "You're in love with me and something about 'just knowing'?"

Troy tilted his head back, "You're killing me, you know that?" He shook his head, "It's a long story."

She blinked tiredly.

"That you are too tired to hear." He wrapped his arms under her knees and under her back and lifted her off of the couch. He took her to his bed and tucked her into the covers. He sat next to her. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

She shook her head forcefully. "No, I need you. I need you to hold me. The nightmare that I had, please Troy. I just need you here."

He kissed the side of her face. "Then I will be right here with you. I'm gonna pick up a few things and turn off the lights. Then I'll come to bed, Baby. I'll just be a minute."

She nodded, "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Gabriela. I'd kill the bastard if it would make you feel safe, but that's not really allowed. So the next best thing I can do is be here with you. You tell me what I can do and I will make sure it happens, alright?"

She nodded. "I love you too."

He smiled and got up to turn out the lights. He left a soft one on in the bathroom, just in case. He changed into shorts and crawled into the bed. He wrapped her body in his arms and legs. He held her like she was a delicate flower that could break at any second. He fell asleep holding her.

When morning came, he woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. It was 7 am. He got up and checked. It was Taylor. She rushed right in. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Troy rubbed his hand over his face, "She's still sleeping, Tay. Let her rest." That was when she started thrashing around in the bed. She was moaning as though trying to speak in a dream. Troy and Taylor both rushed over to her. He got her wrapped in his arms. "Baby, Gabriela, Honey, come on, I need you to wake up. Sweetheart?"

She opened her eyes, but the terror was still there. "Oh God! Oh God!"

Troy swept her up against his chest. He held her tightly. "I'm right here. No one's capable of getting to you. It's okay, Sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. You're safe. I'm right here." He kissed the side of her head. "I love you. It's going to be okay."

Gabriela clung to him. She almost felt safe in his arms. It was the closest thing to safety she could feel right now. "Oh God, Troy. He—he—" She let the tears come. She wept against his chest for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed her temple again, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. I love being the man you cling to, honey."

She gave him a smile even though her eyes were filled with emotional pain. "I love you too."

Taylor waved hello to her. When their eyes met, she smiled, "Hi Sweetheart."

Troy held Gabriela. "Taylor's gonna hang out with you while I work today. I thought you might want some girl time."

Taylor smiled, "I told him to leave it to me. He's just a guy."

Gabriela managed another smile for her friend. "As long as you don't mind hanging out here, I'm just not up for going out yet."

Taylor nodded, "Of course. I brought some girl movies and popcorn. I thought maybe a little later we could mess around in the kitchen if you felt up to it."

Gabriela nodded, "Sounds great, Tay."

Taylor smiled, "Well, I'll just be over there." She motioned toward the couch. As she moved, she pulled out her cell phone to call Chad. "Hey, honey. I just wanted to let you know I'm here. Troy's gonna leave in a little bit for work. I just wanted you to know I'm fine."

Gabriela clutched Troy. "I have to admit that I'd rather just spend the day with you."

He kissed her again. "I'm sorry. I really am. If that's really—"

"No, I need this. You should go to work. We'll be here when you get home tonight. Just promise me that it won't be everybody here for dinner. I need you and these walls and that's about it right now. That's about all I can handle."

He smiled, "You got it." He kissed her forehead. "Just you and me tonight."

She smiled a little stronger. Her eyes eased into it just a little bit. "Thank you for everything. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

He chuckled once, "That's what my mom thought, but she got the point when I told her that I was in love with you. She's worried about me and you."

Gabriela ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Did I hear you say that your dad is coming too?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, he was apparently listening on another phone. It makes me wonder now how often he's done that in the last few years. But, after he heard me telling mom about yesterday he told me that this was a situation for family."

Gabriela smiled softly for him. "Are you okay?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah." He gazed upon her face for a brief moment. "You might just be what manages to heal my family."

She looked away shyly. "I don't know about that."

He brushed her hair from her eyes. "I do."

She smiled, "We should talk about this later. You need to get ready for work."

He kissed the top of her head. He spoke with a little more volume this time, "I'm gonna grab a shower."

Taylor turned from the window. "Okay, bye."

He laughed and shook his head, but watched as Taylor came over to the bed and wrapped Gabriela in her mothering arms. He found himself thinking that she will make an amazing mom eventually. He got some clothes out and headed for the bathroom. Realizing as he went that his bachelor pad, his sacred place was quickly becoming more populated. She'd been in his bed for five nights and she was incorporated. He realized he hadn't been alone in the apartment except for the previous two mornings.

He spent the day doing his usual things, but thinking about what could be going on in his apartment or about their parents coming out this weekend. He wondered how his dad and her mom would get along. He wondered if they could manage all three parents and each other and likely Chad and Taylor and Zeke and Sharpay without going insane. Not to mention Monday night and knowing about Zeke's plan to propose. Suddenly his life was feeling like it was not his at all. It was feeling very overwhelmed. He laughed when he realized that last week this time he was only concerned with making sure he remembered to go to the laundry mat so that his sexy clothes were ready for the show Friday night.

Now he seemed to find himself hoping to juggle a massive friend and family base, a girlfriend who'd been hurt, and making sure he was there for a friend about to make the boldest move of his life by asking Sharpay Evans to marry him. He smiled when he thought of it. Then he remembered Ryan. He flipped open his phone and called someone he hadn't talked to in years. "Hey man. It's Troy Bolton. I have some good news about your sister. Give me a call today if you can." He hung up the phone and helped another customer find a rare album.

His phone rang an hour later. He answered, "Hello."

Ryan responded, "Oh my god, is she okay? What's happening?"

Troy smiled as he realized how very gay Ryan now sounded. "She's fine. I know you're seriously busy with rehearsals and choreography and all, but Zeke is going to propose to her Monday night. There's this kitchen class thing he's started doing. He's going to bake the ring into a cupcake and give it to her in front of everyone."

Ryan squealed, actually squealed. Troy tried not to laugh. "So, I thought you might want to be there when it happened."

Ryan was apparently jumping up and down, "Yes, of course!" He was slightly out of breath, "I'm so excited. Okay I need a time and place and I need to know how much it will be."

Troy smiled, "Well, it's typically a pairs thing, so if you have a boyfriend or someone special you might want to bring them. It's out at the East Pier Warehouse 1991 at 6 pm Monday night. I don't know the cost for sure, but I think I remember Zeke saying something about $75 per person or per pair, I don't know. But, I'll find out and give you a call back. Sound good?"

Ryan was still very excited. "Yes, very good. Troy?"

Troy furrowed his brow, "Yeah?"

"Does everyone that's going to be there know?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah, buddy. Everyone knows. It's just going to be me and Gabriela, Chad and Tay, Zeke and Shar, and you and whoever you want to bring, man. No fear." Troy remembered back to their early days in New York. Whenever Troy would drive home, Chad or Ryan would ride back with him. Ryan was just experimenting then and Troy was the first person from home that he'd opened up to about it. Apparently he'd had a crush on Troy for a long time, but hadn't thought he had a chance in hell. Troy had told him he was completely straight, but that Ryan should feel free to talk to him if he needed someone to listen. That had been before Troy and his dad had had the falling out, before Troy had stopped going home. Since then, he hadn't spoken to Ryan much. Ryan had gotten busy in the New York Theatre scene and Troy had moved on to his band friends.

"Great! I have the cutest guy that I've been seeing just recently. I will probably bring him."

Troy smiled, "Does this guy have a name?

"Mark! He's sooo hot!"

Troy shook his head to himself, "I'll have to take your word for that Ry. Look, I've gotta get back to work. Can I call you later in the week about the cost?"

"Yeah. Oh, hey wait, you haven't told me about this Gabriela? Is the great Troy Bolton a taken man now?"

Troy laughed, "I really gotta get back, but I'll call you tomorrow and I promise a full Gabriela report."

"Okay, well, until tomorrow."

Troy smiled, "Sure, man. See ya'." Troy hung up and laughed about how very, very gay Ryan sounded now. He wasn't bothered by it. It was just different. He'd known the guy when he'd just been Shar's back up. Now, he sounded like he fit into the New York Theatre scene naturally.

Troy wandered back into the store. He thought about calling Gabriela, but decided he didn't want to interrupt her girl time.

His day ended and he headed back to his place. He got home and checked his mail. He jogged up the stairs and walked into his apartment expecting to see either Taylor or Gabriela and Taylor on the couch, lounging. Instead, he found himself alone in a quiet, empty apartment. "Hello?"

He got no response. He pulled his phone out and called Taylor. If she'd pushed Gabriela into going out before she was ready he'd…"Taylor where are you guys?"

Taylor's tone was happy. "She wanted some things. So, we went to her apartment. I kept a watch and helped her deal. She got most of the things she needed. But, as we were walking back she started to relax about being outside. She said she wanted to do some shopping as long as I would go with her. So, we're shopping!" Taylor was entirely too happy.

Troy wasn't sure exactly what he thought about it. He really wanted to hear this from Gabriela. "Let me talk to her, Tay."

Taylor handed the phone over to Gabriela. A relaxed, happy tone greeted him, "Hey!"

Troy was a little shocked, "What's up, baby?"

"We're shopping. I haven't done this in forever! It's so much fun!"

Troy smiled, "Okay. Shopping for what?"

"Clothes. I needed a few things because a couple of my boxes got lost in the move. So, when I relaxed during our walk from my place, I just decided that I wanted to stay out." She said something to Taylor about clothes that Troy only vaguely understood. She returned her attention to him, "We're not breaking the bank or anything, just having some girlie fun."

He smiled, "Okay. Well, I was just worried. I'm gonna go for a run. So, if I'm not here when you get back, I'll be back shortly."

He could hear her smile over the phone. "Love you."

He grinned, "Love you too, baby."

She hung up. She was happy and having fun with Tay. So, he was free to run and maybe even kick back a little bit. He changed, stretched a little and walked down the stairs. He ran maybe five miles and was desperately thirsty. So, he headed back up to his apartment. He was seriously out of breath. He got in and grabbed a cup to get some water. As he was gulping down the second glass of water, the door opened behind him. He turned, "Hey," he said breathlessly.

Gabriela smiled and carried in a few bags. She placed what she was carrying on the island. She walked over to him. "Hey. Wow, aren't you sweaty." She kissed him gently.

"Just got back."

She smiled, "I can tell."

He rubbed a little sweat on the side of her neck. "You're sweaty now too." He smiled and kissed her again.

She turned and took a bag from Taylor who was just wandering in from the stairs. "Did you manage? I told you that you didn't have to carry that thing." Taylor looked almost as exhausted as Troy did.

Taylor looked at Troy. "This woman is a maniac!"

Troy smiled, "Yeah, but I like maniacs."

Taylor rolled her eyes. Gabriela finished pulling a large box into the room. Troy was suddenly a little concerned about what they had acquired during their shopping trip. Gabriela turned back to him. "I didn't buy this. In fact, it has been sitting in my closet for years now." She wandered over to him. "I have no use for it except to put it up on a wall and this is not meant for a wall, it is meant to be used."

Troy was very confused now. He wasn't afraid to show it either. He started to ask, but she stopped him.

"So, I am giving it to you. Not because I love you. Not because you are putting up with me through a time when you shouldn't have to deal with all the drama in my life. And, most importantly, not because you've done something to make me feel you deserve this somehow." He looked even more at a loss.

She smiled, "I'm giving it to you, because you are the only person I've ever met whom I believe could make it sound the way it used to. Because you are the only one I think could possibly remind me of the sound my heart remembers this making when I was a child."

"Gabriela, what's going on? What are you giving me?"

She pulled an old guitar hard case out of the box. She flipped the locks expertly. He walked over in front of the lid. As she lifted it, he knew. "This was my father's guitar, Troy. You knew him better as—"

"Jesus Christ! You've got to be kidding me! I can't play—I—You—Wait, what?"

She stood there waiting for the information to process.

Taylor looked extraordinarily confused.

Troy ran his fingers over the black acoustic guitar before him. "Honey, this guitar—"

"My father was John Lee Hooker. He died 8 years ago. He and my mom were never married, but he left me his favorite guitar." She turned to him, "I can't play it. And, I can't bring myself to put it in some case where it's sound will never be heard again. I want you to have it. I want you to play it."

He looked back at her with his eyes so filled with emotions. He was quiet at first. He was trying to take this all in. Finally, he looked back into her eyes. "You want me to play this for you?"

She nodded. "You can play it whenever you like, but I would really like it if you would play it just for me sometimes."

He had no idea what to say. "Gabriela, I'm nowhere near your father's caliber. I'm decent. I can play some cool things, but what you're dad did with this guitar. Baby, I can't accept this. It's—I" He stopped, because he didn't know what else to say.

She smiled. Finally, Tay spoke up, "Excuse me, what just happened here?"

Gabriela smiled, "My father was a legend in blues. I didn't know that when I was younger. All I knew was that I loved it when my daddy played the guitar for me."

Troy spoke up, "Her father crafted rock 'n' roll in ways most people never understand."

Gabriela nodded. Taylor still looked confused. "So you're some kind of music royalty?"

Gabriela shook her head this time. "No, no. My father didn't have much that meant anything to him. He pretty much had me, that he hid from the world, and his guitar. So, when he went, he left her to me. But, I can't play it."

Taylor nodded, "And you want Troy to play it for you."

Gabriela nodded, "Precisely."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Okay love birds, it's time for me to go home. I am exhausted."

Gabriela hugged her, "Thanks for getting me up and out of the house, again. I really appreciate it."

Taylor hugged her back, "Anytime, honey. If you need anything you call me right away."

Gabriela smiled, "Definitely."

Taylor gave a quick passing hug to Troy and headed out the door.

Troy turned back to his lover. "I need a shower and I refuse to touch that again until I am very clean." He looked at the guitar and thought about what it would be like to play John Lee Hooker's favorite guitar. "However," he said taking her into his arms, "after my shower, if you would like, I will take it out, tune it, and play the best I can for you."

She smiled, "I can't wait." She began to tear up. "Nothing ever made me feel as safe and happy as when dad was playing his guitar just for me. There's just nothing like it."

Troy kissed her softly. "You're John Lee Hooker's little girl?"

She smiled, "Its not exactly common knowledge."

Troy ran his fingers through her hair. "Is that part of why you're mother is so against me?"

She laughed lightly. "She's not against you, honey. She's against anyone or anything that might endanger me somehow. You being a man, you could break my heart."

He nodded, "Got it. That helps actually. I thought she just hated me."

"Nope." Gabriela sighed. Her eyes focused in on the door. She remembered yesterday. Her mind filled with images of talking to the police and then her office. "Troy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I take that shower with you?"

He stopped turned around and looked at her.

She blushed a little. "I—it's not that—I need to—" She sighed. "I don't want to be alone."

He kissed her. "You won't be. I'll just be right—"

She closed her eyes. "My mind keeps wandering. I want to be near you."

He pulled her close. "How near?"

She smiled, "As close as I can be."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you sure?"

She slipped her hands into his pants. "Yes."

He looked her in the eye, "You were nearly raped yesterday. I assume he didn't finish the job, but you haven't even talked to anyone about it yet. Me having sex with you in the shower seems like a bad combination."

She closed her eyes. She slumped against him. "I need to know you still want me."

He frowned, "Of course I still want you. There's nothing about this that has changed me desiring you physically, baby."

She wrapped her arms inside of his and around his torso. "He didn't finish the job. He did get his hands on—" She pulled away from him in fast, jerky motions. She ran for the bathroom. Once there, he heard her begin to get sick. He pulled her hair back. He smoothed it back making sure he had it all. She threw up for a few minutes.

Troy placed a soft, cool wash rag against the back of her neck. "Do you want some water to rinse your mouth out?"

She nodded, quietly.

He let go of her hair and walked to the kitchen. He filled a small cup and walked back. He rubbed her back in slow, smooth circular motions. "You don't have to tell me anything, sweetheart."

She shook her head. "There's just so much emotional going on. I've never been great at things like this." She rolled so that she was sitting with her back to the edge of the bathtub. "I don't know where to begin telling mom or Taylor. You've been with me it seems like every spare moment. You know how much my life seems to be swirling around me right now. It's not all good, it's not all bad. I just can't seem to stop being trapped in these huge monumental moments."

He sat next to her. "That's part of why I didn't want to take your dad's guitar. But, I've decided something." He met her eyes and extended his hand for her to take. She did and interlaced their fingers. "If all of this was just happening slowly, we might not be jumping into this the way we are. And, _I think_, we need each other desperately. I don't mean the new relationship feelings. I mean life, fate maybe. I think this is just what's needed. None the less, I wouldn't trade you to get rid of any of this crap that's happening to us." He pulled her close again, but she convulsed and put her head back over the toilet. He pulled her hair back and started to wonder, but kept his thoughts to himself.

When she rinsed her mouth out one more time, they got up and walked to the couch. He got her settled and wrapped her sweaty skin in the blanket there. He walked back over to the guitar. He picked it up and walked back to the couch. He sat beside her and put the guitar on his knee. He positioned his fingers and listened to the sounds the strings made in G. He tweaked a few of the knobs and strummed again. He strummed individual strings and then two at a time. Finally, after some adjustments, he strummed and had a nearly perfect sound in G.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember Boogie Chillin'. It was a John Lee Hooker song he'd played before the band and before he really played with anyone. He strummed and remembered each chord and the strumming pattern and the words. He played the first few chords. She moved and he looked over and saw a peaceful look on her face. This guitar had an effect on her that was similar to his own as he played. He leaned over and kissed her temple as she eased her head against it against the side arm of the couch. "I love you."

She smiled, almost childlike, "I love you too." She motioned to the guitar, "More, please."

He smiled and obliged the request. He played the beginning of the song and started to see her face contract in a smile. He began the lyrics and found himself lost in the music. This guitar played with ease. The strings were a little stiff, but the board was of a good size width wise and he didn't have to reach for strings. He loved the soft sound it made.

As the song ended, he opened his eyes and saw his favorite sight yet. She was curled into the blanket and softly sleeping. She was resting with a small smile on her face. He played softly for a while longer. He played a few chords and heard the beginnings of a song. He got up and grabbed a notebook that he'd set aside it seemed like so long ago. He flipped to the closest clean sheet. He wrote down the chords. He filled in the strings he'd picked. He played back through what he'd written to make sure it sounded right. He strummed just the chords first, then picked each note. He smiled and worked away at the chords. He got the tune in his head. He got it smoothed out.

He played through it several times. Then found himself humming a vocal line. He didn't have specific words yet, but he was humming notes.

_She sleeps on my chest._

_ Pressed close against me._

_ There's nowhere else I want her to be._

_ There so very close to me._

_ There's a feeling I can't explain_

_ There just aren't enough words to say_

_ She's with me, she's safe, _

_ She's holds my heart when she's away._

_ Her eyes softly closed now_

_ They flutter to see_

_ Images that are beyond me._

_ She moves ever so gently_

_ There against my chest_

_ Pressed so close against me._

_ There's nowhere else I want her to be._

_ There so very close to me._

He had pulled out an old tape recorder when he'd started writing down the chords. He'd found over the years that when he wrote, he couldn't put the words down fast enough. So he would just record the sound so that he could duplicate it later.

Now, he sat looking at her face. The words just poured out as he played. He'd finally found a way to say what he'd been feeling. He sat up from the leaned back position he'd relaxed into. He stopped the tape recorder for a minute. He wrote down the words he could remember. Then hit the record button as more thoughts occurred to him. He picked up the guitar once more.

_ She stirs in her sleep _

_ Not seeing me here_

_ Not knowing she keeps_

_ My heart so aware_

_ I'd slide into oblivion_

_ Were it not for her here_

_ Tucked in my arms_

_ Safe from the world out there._

He replayed a few of the chords with the picked notes in between, then one last strum and his song was complete. It was a short, soft, almost lullaby sound. He played what he'd just written down. It was his heart looking for a way to tell her what she meant to him. It was her song. Something about writing her song on her father's guitar felt appropriate. He hadn't started out with that intention, but her dad had been right, this was a great guitar.

Later, he packed the guitar back into its case. He had no intention of ever letting anyone but themselves touch it. This wasn't a piece to show off. This was a piece to bring them comfort. He gently locked it back into its safe keeping and placed the case in the closet. He'd play it for her again later.

Chad's ring tone played from his phone. He picked it up and walked quietly to the main window. "Hey man." He nearly whispered.

Chad's voice was excited. "Is she really John Lee Hooker's kid?"

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Yeah man, she really is." He obviously didn't care about the stardom that his girlfriend could claim if she'd wanted to.

Chad was in awe though. "Wow. So that's why her dad isn't around. Damn."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Taylor told me about the guitar. What are you going to do with it?"

He looked out over the part of the city he could see. "I played it for her until she fell asleep. She's right, this guitar isn't meant to be put in a case. It has this amazing sound. So, I am going to keep it locked away. I refuse to play it on stage, but I want to keep it just for us. Kind of a special sound that's ours."

"Wow."

He laughed lightly again, "Yeah." He sighed, "It's been an insane week."

Chad agreed. "So, do you guys still have the gig Friday night?"

"Yeah. Jack was trying to hammer out this new song on Monday, but it just wouldn't work out right and I had Gabriela here waiting for me. So, I finally made practice end at 10. He was a little pissed, but it's nothing he won't get over. I'm not telling him about the guitar though."

"No way. He'd never leave her or the guitar alone."

"Yeah, I know." Troy looked back over his shoulder at her sleeping tenderly on his couch. "And, she's so much more important to me than him."

Chad was quiet for a moment. "So, Zeke was right. You are in love with her."

Troy smiled, "I talked to my parents yesterday. They're flying in this weekend, both of them. Her mom is coming this weekend too. I answered her phone yesterday while she was sleeping. Her mom sounds completely terrifying."

Chad laughed, "Ah, the in laws."

"I'm not married yet, man. Give me a break."

Chad laughed harder, "Dude, you're more married than Shar and Zeke are and they've been together for years! All you're missing are the expensive pictures, rings, and a license."

Troy shook his head. "We haven't even known each other for a week."

"When it's right…"

"Yeah, when it's right, it's right. I guess I'm just now getting those normal what if's in my head."

"What ifs?"

"This is almost too good to be true. I mean come on man. A legendary blues guitarist's daughter walks into the club with my friends and watches me play. I meet her during the break and get completely entranced with absolutely no knowledge of who she is, except that she's there with my friends. After set, we get so wrapped up in each other that we don't notice anyone else in the place, including our friends. We have a fantastic night, a slightly awkward morning, but good. Then I can't get her out of my head and end up getting to be her knight in shining armor, what real man doesn't like that feeling? The next thing I know it's the middle of the next week and I'm standing here hoping this weekend goes smooth, because I want to keep her forever. I want the ring and house and kids to sing to. I want to play her daddy's guitar to her and our kids and see their faces light up. This is insane! I've never been Mr. Commitment, but I can't stop thinking that I'm done. I've found the girl I need. I know what I want next and it's time to move on. But somewhere in the back of my head, I know it hasn't even been a week and there's obviously still sooooo much I don't know about her. Logically I know we've never even had a fight, but I can't stop feeling like I'm done."

Chad said nothing. He just listened to his best friend rant.

"This is crazy man! It's insane. But I am in love with her."

Chad's voice came across the line smoothly. "I'm going to sound like my wife here, but dude, you two have been through a lot. Yeah, it's only been a week, but man, you've gotten through things with your wi—girlfriend that Taylor and I haven't had to tackle in our 7 years together. You've dealt with a bastard who wants to hurt her. You're helping her through seriously emotional times. Not only that, but you've built this relationship at the same time. God, I really sound like my wife." He laughed, "But you two have been forged by fire. When it's right, nothing can take that away. Not even a lunatic determined to have his way or die trying."

Troy looked out the window. "You're right. You do sound like your wife." He laughed. "Are you two going to Zeke's thing on Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. We'll see you there if not before."

Chad laughed, "I thought I'd see if you wanted to come play ball this weekend. A few of the guys here in the building were looking for another couple of players on Saturday."

Troy smiled, "If we're not neck deep in parents, I'll give you a call. What time?"

"Ah, he said they usually head out around 3 ish."

"Cool. I'll let you know."

"Awesome, later, bro."

"Later."

Troy turned around and saw an empty couch. The next thing he heard was wretching. She was at it again. "Baby?"

Her voice was soft as he walked back into the bathroom. "Yeah?"

He bent down beside her. "Sweetheart, do you want me to go and get you something for your stomach?"

She leaned back against the cool tub. "I don't know. I just know that I want to stop throwing up."

He kissed her forehead. "I know now's probably not the best time, but I have a question."

She looked up at him.

"We've been having a lot of sex. The last few times without a condom and without me pulling out. I don't want to—"

She looked up at him. "I already thought of that."

He looked a little confused.

"I don't know if I am or not."

He didn't want to ask the next question. "Um Gabriela, I don't want to ask, but—"

She looked down. "He didn't make it that far, Troy. I swear he didn't rape me. If I am. It can't be anyone else's baby." She was ready to cry. She was trying to prepare herself for him to say something along the lines of 'I can't be sure.'

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "If you are, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"What if we're there now?"

He kissed her head again. "What would you want us to do?"

She let the tears fall now. She wouldn't sob into his chest, she still had that much restraint. But she couldn't hold back the tears completely. "I don't know."

He held her tight. "Would you want to get married? Would you want us to live together? If so, in my place or yours?"

She relaxed into him. "What would you want? I don't want to tell you something and make you feel like that's what has to happen. We have to be happy, both of us if any of that is going to work. I don't want to force you into anything. If you're going to be with me like that, I want you to want to be there." She stopped and realized what she was saying.

He lifted her chin. He slowly wiped away the drying tears. "I want to be with you no matter where you are, baby or no baby."

She looked into his eyes searching for any sign of insincerity, but she found none. It seemed he meant what he was saying. "Troy, this isn't a decision to make at the spur of the moment."

"Which is exactly why I'm asking about it now instead of waiting. That is also the reason that I usually have a strict rule of no sex without a condom. It's why I have no fear that someone is going to show up on our doorstep in the future with a kid that has my eyes. You're the only woman I've ever needed to ask about this."

She sighed. "And, I love that. I just don't want you to tell me that you'd marry me, or make some sweeping promise if you would just be doing it because we share a child. I was essentially an only child too. My mother raised me with only the occasional visit by dad. She wanted me out of his spotlight. I won't do that to this kid. If you want to be in their life, be there, but don't try to be with me, because you think you have to."

He looked at her a little more closely. "You sound like you already know."

She closed her eyes, "I don't have any proof. It's just a gut feeling."

He closed his eyes too and took a deep breath. "Since we need to be honest, here's my feelings. Whether there's a baby or not, I want to marry you. I was thinking we'd take our time, but if you want it done before, then we'll get married before the kid is born. I want us to be a family. I'm not talking about for the baby. Us, all of us. If you want me out of the spotlight, then I'm gone. I can do a lot of things in music. I have a college degree. I can do other things in music."

She looked at him. "You don't have to give up your dreams to be with me or it." She tried to restrain a smile, but couldn't. So, it slipped onto her face. "If you really want to marry me, if you actually want us to be a family…" She sighed, "I make more than enough to deal with bills. You don't have to quit your dream and 'get a real job' to take care of us."

He smiled and shook his head. "And, I love you for that. At the same time, I don't want it to grow up thinking its dad is a loser."

She laughed, "Honey, there's going to be a day when no matter how cool you are, the kid is going to think its dad is a loser."

He laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

She smiled, "I love you. I want you to love me. If _**we **_get pregnant along the way, so be it. If not, then we can bicker about who pays what and where we live as we go."

He kissed her, "I can settle this now. We should move into your bigger, nicer place. And, I will start figuring out what I want to do professionally in the next ten years, because what I've been doing was fun, but it's not conducive to what I want now." He thought about it for a moment. "That is, of course, as long as you promise to go out with me to a club now and then so that we can repeat Friday night once in a while."

She smiled, "Only if you promise to get me that excited."

He laughed, "I thought I always got you that excited."

She gave him a teasing look, "Maybe you do, maybe you don't." She grinned, "But I'm never telling either way."

He met her teasing look with his melt the girls look of his own. "I know when you're that hot, baby." He breathed along her ear, because you pull for me."

She grinned against his stubble, "Troy?"

Still at her ear, he whispered, "Yes?"

"Is that your mom staring at us?"

Troy jumped and looked out the bathroom door. He freaked a little. "There's an explanation for this."

His mother stood looking at him. He felt like a teenager caught with his pants down. "Mom, I thought you weren't flying in until tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't, but there was a cheaper flight today. I still had your spare key from when we moved you in here." She smiled a knowing smile, "I imagine that you're Gabriela?"

Troy helped her up off of the floor of the bathroom and thanked his stars when he remembered that she'd cleaned his bathroom earlier in their week. He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers and held onto it tightly. "Mom, this is Gabriela. Gabriela this is my mom."

She held out her hand, "Olivia is what anyone who isn't my son calls me." She had a sweet smile on her face.

Gabriela blushed and shook her hand. "Hi. It's very nice to meet you."

Troy's mom nodded toward the floor. "Is everything alright? I can't imagine you sit on the floor of the bathroom often."

Gabriela blushed harder, so Troy picked up the answer, "No, she's been feeling a little under the weather today."

His mom smiled and nodded. "I see." Troy knew that tone. She thought the reason that Gabriela was still around was because Gabriela was pregnant.

"No, mom it's not like that."

Gabriela raised her eyebrow, because it could be like that.

"No, honey, she thinks—"

Gabriela just smiled at him as he stumbled over his words. She loved when he did little things like that. "I think I have the gist of it." She smiled at him. She looked back at his mother. "There's been a lot going on this week, Mrs. Bolton. I don't know if I am pregnant or not, I may be. However, if I am, I can assure you that it could only be your grandchild." She was polite but her tone made it very direct. There was no reason or time for them to beat around the bush here. If they were pregnant, they'd deal with it.

The older woman smiled a bit more softly. "Then, welcome to the family." She reached out her arms in a gesture of offering a hug.

Gabriela relaxed a little and saw some of Troy's warmth in her eyes. She hugged her and smiled.

Troy stood back somewhat dumbfounded. He thought there had to be something he was missing in that communication. None the less, he was happy that it had turned out alright. When the two women separated, he looked at his mom, "Is dad with you?"

She nodded, "He should be up here by now. He was just going to pay the cab and follow me up." He came around the corner just then.

He kissed his wife's temple, the way Gabriela had felt Troy do to her a number of times. It nearly melted her heart. She smiled at the older version of Troy in front of her. His hair was slightly darker and his features were more tanned, but his son was the spitting image of him. "Hello, Mr. Bolton. I am Gabriela Montez." She held out her hand and shook his with some strength.

"Hello Ms. Montez. I'm Troy's dad and from the sound of things, you can just call me Dad."

Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise. He said nothing, but the look told his dad what that he was shocked. He smiled as his dad gave Gabriela short, easy hug as well. So far, so very good. "Well, uh—"

Troy's dad smiled, "Okay, I know that we all have a lot to talk about, but I am absolutely starving. I will be happy to buy if you will take us some place that serves really good food that we can talk over."

Troy laughed, "Sure."

Gabriela smiled with a slightly shy look to it. Troy hadn't seen that smile in what felt like years but was really a matter of days. He adored that smile. "I was thinking maybe the little café off of the shore." She looked a little embarrassed, "But, if you don't mind, I need a minute to freshen up."

It was agreed on and she ducked back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and tried to breathe enough to calm her nerves. What were apparently her future in laws were standing outside. She needed to not get sick every five minutes tonight. She smoothed her hand over her stomach and for the first time thought that maybe a baby in her life wouldn't be a catastrophic limitation to her plans for her career, especially if she had Troy there to help her with it. She smiled and walked back out to join them.

They all gathered up things to leave. His mom and dad were heading for the door. He brushed his hand across her cheek and quietly asked if she was okay. She replied that she was for now. Her stomach seemed to have settled some and she was in fact a little hungry. Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "Then shall we, my dear?"

She smiled sweetly, "Definitely." She took the arm he offered and they headed toward the door.

His parents had noticed the exchange, but not made it obvious. That was the first time that Troy's dad had the feeling that his son might turn out to be more like him than he'd thought.

They sat at the café, out on the patio. There weren't too many people nearby. It was very quiet for a New York restaurant at night. Troy and Gabriela explained the situation with Dr. Mandible. Troy held her hand the whole time. He gently stroked the back of her hand as she spoke. His mom noticed the motion and smiled at him. He smiled back.

His parents questioned her about what she did for a living. His dad was amazed, but his mom had a million questions. She seemed to think it was all very interesting. His dad sat back and simply listened.

Troy told them about the band and how things were going. He told them he was thinking about making some changes professionally. He was considering something in music outside of performance. His dad smiled and ran his hand across his face to try and hide it, but Troy noticed.

They talked about Troy's childhood. His parents told funny stories on him that Gabriela seemed to really enjoy. They laughed and talked as the sun went down and the lights of the city came up.

Finally, as the café was closing up, they decided to head their separate ways. His parents got a cab to go back to their hotel, while Gabriela walked with Troy back to the apartment. Just before their cab pulled away, Troy's dad gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you're okay, son. It's nice to see you happy."

Troy nodded, "Thanks, dad." They pulled away and his dad hopped into the cab and they were gone.

Gabriela took his arm. "So, that was fun. I want to spend some more time with them while they're here."

Troy nodded, "Oh be prepared. I'm sure we'll see plenty of them. They're not overbearing, but I am an only child."

She smiled at him, "I know the feeling." She kissed his cheek. They strolled slowly down the sidewalk to his place. "Were you seriously earlier about moving both of us into my place?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's bigger and nicer than mine. We get along in mine just fine, but if we ever wanted to have someone over or if we really do have a child on the way then we're going to need more space."

She nodded, "I feel like everything that I worked so hard for has been invaded by these bad memories of a bastard who won't leave me alone. First my apartment and then my office, I hate that he managed to make me afraid enough to run."

Troy looked at her adoringly for a moment. "He may have made you run, but you ran to me. I hate him for hurting you, for scaring you at all, but I can't be upset that you ran to me. I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

She smiled, "I don't know how the rest of this weekend and this week would have gone if you hadn't been there. I think I would have hid at Chad and Taylor's this weekend. After that I probably would have gone back to my place and just tried to suck it up and buried my head in my work. After the office thing, I probably would have run back to Boston." She thought for a moment, "But, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to go into the office Monday and face everyone." They stopped at his door. "Are we seriously going through with the things we talked about in the bathroom?"

He led her into the apartment. He stopped in the kitchen and pulled her to him. "I want to marry you at some point. You tell me when you're ready for that step and I'll figure out a way to make it special."

"Are we really talking about marriage?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess we are."

She looked past his shoulder. "I know most women get all excited, but I'm kind of nervous at the thought. Not because I don't want you or to get married at some point, just that this is all just going very fast."

He nodded, "I know. I have been thinking the same thing. Still, if we turn out to be expecting, these are things we need to talk about."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just thought we'd have more time."

He smiled, "You know you could have stopped me and demanded a condom or told me you weren't on any birth control and I would have—"

She stopped him, "I know, but I like it as much as you do. And, before you, I never really needed birth control."

He looked confused, "You were in a five year relationship, baby. How did you not need it?"

She looked at him, "Mark wasn't focused on me, Troy. He was focused on his career and how much respect the scientific community gave him."

Troy looked very confused now. He looked over her body, "How?"

She smiled, "Because I was the child prodigy. I was the whiz kid. And, he always wanted to be the best, but he was never better than me."

He raised his eyebrows, "Why did you put up with him for so long?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought I couldn't really relate to anyone outside of the field. I thought I would constantly confuse them. When I'm just talking and I make someone feel really stupid, I hate it. I don't mean to do it, but sometimes I do anyway."

"You're brilliant, baby. There's nothing wrong with that. And, it's not like you humiliate people for fun."

She smirked, "I guess that's something else I picked up from him." She thought quickly, "He used to constantly berate me for making people look bad. Of course, the only time I remember him saying anything was when I had a conversation where it showed that he wasn't smarter than me."

He shook his head, "This guy sounds like a real winner."

She shrugged, "He was good looking and charming at first."

Troy looked at her with his cute expectant look, "Not nearly as charming as me though, right?"

She laughed light heartedly, "No, sweetheart, of course not."

He nodded, "That's what I thought." His tone was completely joking, but it told him something about them that he could do that and she didn't give him crap about it. She played along and laughed and smiled. He loved to watch her laugh and/or smile. He loved being the cause of that.

She slipped her fingers into his and pulled him toward the bed. She wasn't eyeing him teasingly, just pulling him with her. When she got to the dresser, she pulled open her drawer. She pulled out a small box that he immediately recognized.

His breath caught. He hadn't realized that she might have thought to get one of those while she and Taylor had been out shopping. "Gabriela, are you sure you want to try this tonight?"

She nodded, "I need to know if it's this or something else. I can't deal with all the if's, Troy."

He nodded, "Okay." He looked around the room. "Should I just wait out here?"

She smiled and laughed lightly at his confusion. "I'll be out in a minute or two."

He took a deep breath. "Are you sure—"

"It's just a test, Troy. It's not going to make me pregnant if I'm not already."

He sighed, "Alright. I'm going to pull out my guitar and fiddle around. Come out and get me when you know something."

She nodded and disappeared into his bathroom.

He picked up his own guitar and sat down. He tried to find the tune he'd done earlier on her father's guitar. He would get a few bars and then something wouldn't sound just right and he'd try it again. He only got through it a couple of times before she was standing next to him. He put down his guitar and got up quickly. He looked into her eyes, but couldn't tell what the answer was. Finally, he spoke, "Yes, no, what's the answer, honey?"

She looked worried. "This is going to sound weird, but—"

He looked really confusion. "Honey…"

"What do you want to hear? What do you want the answer to be, Troy?"

He looked at her like she was torturing him. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. I—I just—I'll be happy and worried either way. Please, just tell me."

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip again. "It's positive."

His whole face lit up. His eyes shown with a brilliant light. "Really? We're gonna have a baby?" He looked excited and happy and worried all at once. His eyes filled with a range of emotions. "Honey?"

She nodded once. "You're happy?"

He just looked at her dumbfounded, "Yes. I mean it's earlier than I'd been thinking, but honey, we're talking about our child." He started to reach for her stomach, but stopped his hand just before he touched her. He looked up as if asking for permission. She nodded and he gently laid his hand over her stomach where his child was beginning to grow. "My baby is inside of you." He sounded a little astonished and enthralled. He looked up into her eyes. "You are literally the mother of my child." He was so happy. He hadn't known he could possibly be this excited about a child. He'd always expected to be freaked out by that news.

She smiled and just watched as he processed the idea of what was growing in her body. He wanted this. He was excited. He was quite possibly enchanted. It was so sweet to see. She was still scared though. She didn't know how to do this. She knew how to do chemical calculations. She knew how to withstand the drama of academia and the research fields with ease. She just didn't know how to be a mother.

Troy finally looked back into her eyes. He watched her as she got lost in thought. "What's the matter?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

She was startled from her thoughts. She shook her head, "Nothing." She said with a smile.

He didn't accept that. He just continued to look at her waiting for the real answer.

"I don't know how to be a mom. I never even babysat when I was a kid. I was always in some chemistry club or math team."

He smiled, "I didn't either. We've both got moms who will want to be very involved. We'll learn as we go, honey."

As they laid in bed that night, Troy finally realized that somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd know this was coming. Since the first night he'd finished inside of her he'd had dreams with a baby crying and him searching for Gabriela thinking she was supposed to be with him and the baby. He wanted to tell her but when he looked over her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. He just held her tighter against his body.

"I love you, Dr. Gabriela Montez-Bolton."

She smiled against his chest. He was actually in this with her.

The next morning his parents were already there and they were all talking softly in the living room before she got up. He was up, shower, dressed, and talking. She didn't think she remembered a day when that had happened before. She always woke up next to him or still in his arms.

His dad was saying something intensely, if quietly. She didn't move, just tried to listen.

"This isn't your fight, Troy. She has to deal with this guy. People will take advantage of you if you let them."

His mother tried to be the voice of reason. "He's trying to maintain something good here, Jack."

Troy's voice was angry and forceful. "She is not taking advantage of me. She's not pulling me into anything. I am running to her aid, because I want to. She's kept me out of this as much as she possibly can. You have no idea what you're saying right now. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Unless something drastic changes, she's going to be your daughter in law, my wife!" He kept his voice down, but the force remained behind it. "If someone mom worked with did this, you'd go after him yourself. So, don't give me this crap about her pulling me into anything."

She was shocked. She wanted to see what was going on, but she didn't want to interrupt their moment. Part of her wanted to be right beside him as he stood up to his father. He shouldn't have to do that alone. At the same time, his dad needed to know that it wasn't Gabriela pushing Troy to do this. _She_ needed to know that it wasn't her pushing him to do this.

After several moments of silence she heard his dad say, "What does this girl have that makes you feel like you have to do this? You've known her a week, Troy! Not even that! What makes you think you know enough about her to marry her?"

Troy must have been boiling with rage. "Dad, you raised me to make my own choices and I need to make them. I told you that when we fought about colleges. I told you again when I moved out here to do music full time." He relaxed and his voice softened. "And, I'm telling you now. I've known plenty of women, dad. She's the one. She's everything to me. I can't tell you why. I don't know. I just know that if she's not with me, I will be miserable for a very long time. She makes me happy in a way I can't describe, I can't explain."

His mom finally spoke again, "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Troy's dad stood loudly.

Gabriela stood up next to the bed. She wasn't going to let this go on any longer.

Everyone looked up at her. She caught Troy's eyes. After a moment she looked at his mother with soft, but determined eyes. Then with slightly harder eyes, the kind she used for men at work, she said, "Yes, I am. Troy is not in this because of that. He's not with me because I have something over him. I wouldn't stay if it were only that." She looked back at Troy. "I love him." She looked back his father, "And he loves me. So long as that is true, I will stay by his side. Regardless of whether you approve or not."

Troy was once again awed by the woman he'd given his heart to. He got up and walked to her. He tilted his forehead to hers. They stood quietly for a moment. He leaned up, stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's going to be my wife. She's already the mother of my child. We're together because we want to be, not because we have to be. Yes, it was fast. Yes, we still have a lot to learn about each other and life, but you need to deal with the fact, that she is my family now. I love you guys, but it's time for me to have my own family."

Gabriela stood in his arms and heard him describe them as a family and as his wife. She never wavered more than a little in her firm resolve. He was who she wanted. "We may not make every right decision, but we'll make them together."

She looked over at his mother. Olivia smiled at her with a loving expression. She was on their side.

Troy walked over to his father. He looked him in the eye. "We want you to be a part of this. But, it's your decision." He looked at his father. He didn't make any moves or say anything else. He just waited for his dad to respond.

Troy's dad met his eye. "I just don't want you to suffer any more than you have to, son. You'll understand that soon."

Troy nodded, "I know that already, dad." They hugged and patted each other on the back. Troy walked back over to his girlfriend.

They spent the day wandering around New York with his parents. He'd taken the rest of the week off from his jobs because he was getting engaged. While they were out, his dad asked to speak with Gabriela alone for a few minutes. She agreed and they walked off from where they'd been sitting with Troy and his mom.

"Gabriela, I don't mean to claim you have anything but the best intentions when it comes to my son, but there have been a number of girls, women, who've wanted what he has to offer. He's not rich, Gabriela. He's young and good-looking, but he's not loaded. And, we won't ever be able to leave him some great sum of money."

She smiled, "Well, then it's a good thing that I'm a doctor." She smirked slightly, "You've talked to me. You know what I do for a living. If you think that I'm a look for the quick fix kind of person, you've not been listening."

He sighed, "It's all just so fast, Dr. Montez."

She turned to him, "It is, Mr. Bolton, but I know in my heart that this is right. It is fast. It's faster than either he or I wanted it to go and this isn't even all that we're dealing with right now. I have taken emotional crisis training. I know that I'm going against every advice in the book. Normally, I would be shoving on the brakes hard. But sometimes, when the stakes are high you just have to go with your instincts and see where you land." She stopped him, "I will never make Troy stay just because we have a child. If he stays with me, it is going to be because he wants to. He and I had this discussion yesterday. I don't want him to ever think he has to stay with me. I want him to be my husband, because I love him. Because we're more of a team than anyone I've ever known. And, because I want him there."

"You could change your mind, and marriage is not something to be done lightly or on a whim."

She smiled, "But when it's right, it's right."

He closed his eyes, "Why don't you two wait until the baby is born. See if you still want this in 9 months or 12 months. What harm is there in waiting?"

"There isn't any harm in waiting. We just don't think there's a reason to. Normally, I would be making your speech for you. This is different. I don't know how, it just is."

He looked at her. "There's something about you that seems very familiar."

Troy's mom walked up to them. "She should remind you quite a bit of me." She smiled at Gabriela, then at her husband. "Do you remember when we got married, how my father cried? He didn't want me to marry some guy who didn't even have a real job. But I told him the same thing this very responsible, well educated, wonderfully supportive young woman just told you. He's the one, I don't know how I know, I just do." She kissed his forehead. "Relax, and let your son follow his heart. Don't make this the next thing that creates a rift between you two. He loves her and she loves him enough to defend their relationship against your worries, both individually and together. Let them be, dear. Be happy that he's found someone who makes him happy. Be happy that she's going to have your grandchild."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't promise to be roses, but I'll try, if it will make you happy."

She nodded, "That's all I ever ask."

They kissed sweetly. Gabriela was seeing many of the things that she loved about Troy in his parents. He'd learned how to love a woman from watching his father. The same ways he seemed to protect her and show her affection she saw in his parent's relationship. That made her understand him a little better. He was serious about her.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey sweetness. How's the argument progressing?"

She smiled, "You're mom came to my rescue."

He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled at his mom. He kissed her cheek and said, "The hostess said it should only be about ten minutes." He responded before she asked, "We, mom and me, are hungry, so we put our name in at that place right down there." He pointed.

She smiled, "Sounds good. I've never been there. What do they serve?"

"Looks like mostly italian."

She grinned, "Mmm….that really sounds good."

He laughed at her softly and nuzzled her cheek. He stood straighter and pulled her flush against him. He kissed the side of her head. "Good."

They all talked easily through dinner, again. His father seemed to drop his objections. Gabriela didn't think anything she said got through to him. She thought it was Troy's mom who had convinced him. They finished eating and Troy put his arm behind her and she leaned in against him. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled automatically, then gave him a sweet look, "I know." Her slight smile broke out in a huge open mouth grin.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really, think you've got me wrapped around your finger?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I do." She smiled.

He turned to their waitress, "She thinks she got me all wrapped up."

The young woman smiled a very pretty smile that he hadn't noticed before, and said, "She does."

His dad and mom both laughed, and Gabriela laughed, but tried to keep a straight face. "Oh, don't look shocked. You know I was just kidding."

He shook his head and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything he just kept shaking his head.

She smiled and looked at him, "Oh, it's not like I don't love you too. You know that goes both ways."

"Oh I know you love me. I just don't claim to have you all wrapped up in a neat bow."

She narrowed her eyes teasingly, "So, you think, what? That I'm gonna –"

"I don't know what you're going to do." He kidded.

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him chastely. "That's all I had in mind, dear."

He nuzzled her gently. "Works for me."

"Good."

Troy's dad spoke up, "Okay, enough with the love sick puppy dog routine, you're both giving me diabetes as we speak."

Troy kissed her quickly again, paid the bill (to his father's protest) and they got ready to leave. They all walked together by the water and talked quietly. Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriela and his father walked with his arm around his wife. As they were getting close to his apartment, Troy suggested that they head over to Chad and Taylor's, because Chad would want to see them.

They all headed that direction. When they got there Troy insisted that Gabriela should go in first. Chad and Taylor had the place looking very different. There were candles lit everywhere and only a small amount of lamp light. There was a trail of rose buds leading to the living room, where a small box sat on the edge of the coffee table with a small diamond ring in it.

Gabriela teared up, "Is this—How did you do this? This is my grandmother's ring!"

Troy got down on one knee and lifted the ring between them, "Gabriela Montez, will you marry me?"

She was crying now. The tears were just flowing softly down her cheeks. Her hand was over her mouth aS she tried to focus on him. There were gasps from other women in the room. Troy stayed there, getting a little more worried with each second that she was going to tell him no.

She nodded, almost imperceptively at first, but it got more definitive as the moments went by, "Yes, yes, I will definitely marry you! Oh my God!"

He relaxed, stood, and swept her into his arms. "I love you." He had tears in his eyes now too. He leaned back and pulled her hand up. He slipped the ring onto her finger. And just as her mother had told him, it fit perfectly. Because Gabriela was so much like her grandmother in nearly every way.

Her mother walked out of the shadows and reached her arms out for her. Gabriela let go of Troy for just a moment and hugged her mom. She didn't know when she'd gotten here, but she was amazed that she had allowed Troy to use her grandmother's ring to propose to her. "Mama, you weren't supposed to come until Friday!"

The older woman smiled, "No, mi ha, but that boy over there called and said he wanted my blessing for you and your baby."

Taylor stopped, turned, and her eyes grew to saucers. "DID SHE JUST SAY BABY?"

The whole room stopped. Everyone turned to look at Gabriela. Troy stepped to her side. Gabriela looked a little panicked. Before he said anything, he met her eyes. She nodded just before he wrapped his arms around her, and said, "Yes, she did." He looked over at Chad, then Zeke, then his own father. "We are going to have a baby in about nine months."

The room got suddenly loud. He felt her hands grip his arms. He cleared his throat, "We were going to wait until a little time had passed before we said anything, but everyone's here, so…"

Troy's dad spoke up, "Congratulations!"

Several people followed his lead and congratulated them. It could have been tense, but it didn't seem to be after a few moments. They got separated in the people again, and Chad pulled him off to the patio.

"What the hell, man? Don't you always use?"

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, as a rule, because I never kept them around and didn't want any surprises. But, we had a few nights there where we just didn't think. And, apparent we're both very fertile, cause the strip turned pink. We're having a baby."

Chad's eyebrows were raised again, "You don't seem freaked about this at all?"

Troy was smiling, "I'm not. It's like you said, when it's right, it's right."

Chad stood there dumbfounded.

Troy looked up at him, "I'm done, Chad. I've got my girl. I've even got my kid on the way. I'm done."

Chad just looked at him. "This is long term, Troy. You don't get to change your mind next Friday."

Troy nodded, "Deep down, did you really think I wouldn't end up with a beautiful wife and a couple kids, teaching them to play basketball just like my dad taught me?"

Chad looked out over the railing. "I used to, but in the last few years, I'd given up on that. I used to think we'd be teaching our boys basketball together."

Troy smiled, "So, if that's the case, you've got some work to do, buddy."

Chad looked at him hard, "Don't give Taylor the idea."

Troy laughed, "Too late, you know she's in there planning a nursery as it is."

Chad nodded, "Kids? Marriage? Last week, Taylor and I were wondering if you were ever going to settle down, if it was even a good idea to take Gabriela with us, because she seemed so sweet and if you two hooked up…"

Troy smiled, "I can't thank you enough for bringing her, man. I don't have any idea what I would do without her now."

Chad smiled, "You should get back in there, before everyone tears her apart."

Troy nodded, and walked back in the door.

Chad sighed and looked out at the moon. He wondered if this was all too fast, or if Troy had just been stuck waiting for the right girl for so long, that now, he needed to go full speed ahead a little recklessly.

Back inside, Gabriela was getting tired. It had been a long day and she was sleepy. She realized that she had gotten used to Troy noticing and stepping in when she found herself looking through the room for him. She smiled at her mom and Taylor. She looked past Zeke and found Troy walking back in from the balcony. She headed towards him.

He reached for her hand and swept her into a dancing position. They swayed a little to the music now playing. She leaned onto his shoulder. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could take this someplace else?"

He smiled enjoying the feeling of her head on his shoulder. "Sounds good to me, but all these people might disagree. Are you sure you want to go?"

She was dead on her feet. "No, but I'm exhausted and I don't want to be cranky with any of them either."

Troy squeezed her in a little tighter, "Then we'll say goodbyes and head home."

She smiled, "Which home?"

He nodded, "That would be upstairs, my dear. See before you got up this morning, dad and I did some things that my amazing best friend finished for me when he got out of work today."

She looked a little confused.

"You'll see." He danced them over to Taylor who now had her husband's arms around her. "We're gonna head home."

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Have fun."

Chad gave his best friend a huge smile and a one armed hug. "You're welcome."

Troy hugged his best friend back. "I owe you big." He and Gabriela headed out to see her apartment. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the room. Several people said goodbye. The parents let them know where they'd all be staying. Her mother was busy conversing with his mom. He tried not to think about what they were intensely discussing.

They walked into her hallway and Gabriela tensed. "Troy.."

He clasped his arm tightly around her waist. He pressed his lips to the side of her head. "I'm right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her keys. "Mind if I do the honors?"

She looked confused. "What did you do?"

He smiled in a teasing way. "You'll see." He opened the door and took her hand. "My love…" He led her into the two bedroom apartment.

She was amazed to find their guitar set up in the corner and his coffee table in front of her couch. His sheets were on her bed and his dresser was set up in her bedroom. She should have felt intruded upon to have him move in when they'd never talked about it in this much detail. Instead, she missed his apartment and felt like his things were making her feel just a little bit safer. "You made Chad move you in with me?"

Troy laughed, "Well, I'm not completely in. I just asked him to get the basics in here." His voice dropped to a whisper at her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Taylor put the sheets on."

Her smile was strained as she turned in his arms. "I want to see it all. I really do. I'm just so tired. Will you be upset if I see it in the morning?"

He guided her to the bed. "No, I won't be upset. As long as you promise not to get mad at me for moving in?" He pressed his lips against hers softly. "If it creeps you out, I can clear it all back out. I just thought that with where we seem to be headed…I mean, I know this has all been on fast forward, but since we're having a baby and getting married…"

Her eyes fluttered closed briefly before reopening to meet his baby blue orbs. "It's fine. I was going," her eyes fluttered closed again, "to suggest it myself." Her eyelids returned to their semi-open position. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so—"

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Let's get you to bed." He laid her back onto the bed and starting removing her shoes. She grabbed their blankets and pulled them back.

She reached up and took his hand. "Thank you."

He looked confused, "For what?"

She was drifting off against her will. With her last bit of wakefulness she whispered, "Asking me to marry you…and moving your things…in." She drifted to sleep with her last words.

He kissed her forehead. "Good night, my darling. Good night." With that, he found himself alone in an apartment that he wasn't truly acclimated to yet.

When he woke on the couch the next morning, she was standing over him smiling. He groggily looked up at her. "What?"

She tilted her head to the side ever so gracefully, "I said, 'good morning.' Then you told me that the dog needed to be let out."

He shook his head trying to grasp what she was saying. "We don't have a dog."

She laughed again. "No, sweetheart," she said quite slowly, "we don't."

He looked confused again. "Then why did you say…"

She laughed and walked into the kitchen. That was when he remembered that they were not at his place as they had been up until now. "Oh, wow!" He said as he sat up. "Remind me that I can't sleep on that couch."

She smiled again, "Yeah, it's not great on the back."

He stretched and felt pain at every turn. "You aren't kidding."

She brought him coffee and he looked at her as she began to sip from a cup of her own. "Caffeine? I thought that wasn't allowed?"

She shook her head, "Decaf…I need the taste even if I can't have the actual caffeine."

He smiled and reached for his own cup.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…Darin, our drummer, when he talks about his wife going on some new diet he always has to go on it with her."

She nodded, "Sorry, I'm not making two pots of coffee every morning."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want you to. It was just the understanding what he meant thing. I finally got it."

She looked at him quizzically.

He caught her eye and smiled, "Decaf is fine. I love it." He got up from the couch and leaned over her, "I love you." He kissed her lips. "And, I love you." He said leaning down over her stomach before planting a quick kiss there as well."

She looked at him. "You're going to be a very hands-on kind of daddy, aren't you?"

He nodded as he walked into the kitchen to add a little milk and sugar to his coffee. "My dad taught me how to play basketball and how to love and how to raise children. I want to do that too."

She looked down at her paper. A few moments later, as he returned to the couch she looked up at him. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little bit scared." She closed her eyes and then opened them to look out her windows. "I don't know if I can be a mom. You seem so ready…I don't know if I'll ever get there."

He smiled softly at her vulnerability and her honesty. He motioned for her to come over to the couch and sit with him. She did, curling herself up into his lap. "I'm scared too. I'm scared I'm going to screw things up with you. I'm scared I'll end up being the every other weekend daddy. I don't want to lose you or our baby, but I'm not perfect and I'm afraid you'll realize that and send me away."

She looked at him and saw the trepidation registered there in his eyes. "I know you're not perfect. I just want you to be honest with me. I can handle a lot, but I just need you to tell me about it. When things go wrong, I do so much better when you just tell me."

He nodded, "I'll try to remember that."

She smiled, "There's just so much to do and if feels like there's no time to do it."

He nodded again. "So, I was thinking…"

She looked into his eyes again.

"I was thinking that I would look into some kind of production job in music. I'm actually really great with a sound board. I was thinking I'd see what I could find."

She nodded, "What about your apartment? Do you want to keep it? Do you want to let it go?"

He looked at her, "You're the numbers whiz. You tell me."

She shook her head. "Nope, that's your place and your space. Numbers or not, it's got to be your decision."

He tilted his head back and sighed. "I don't want us to spend money we don't have to…but keeping it just seems like a decent idea right now. Seeing as how this is all going so fast, we may decide we want it at some point."

She nodded easily. "Seems fair." She took a sip of her coffee. "How about this, we keep your place for a few months. If at that point we feel like this is really going to stick as well as we think right now, then we get rid of it. If not, then it's still there for you."

He squeezed her slightly. "I don't think we'll need it. But just in case sounds good. None the less, I like what you've done there. Three months it is." There was a momentary pause. "What about bank accounts and all that kind of stuff?"

She grimaced a little, "I hate this talk."

He furrowed his brow. "Okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "It's just that I've never really felt like anyone was 'the one' before and when guys bring this up, they usually just wanted access to my funds." She sighed, "You on the other hand, probably don't care one way or the other."

He shook his head. "I have to admit, I like the idea of you taking care of things like that. Because frankly, I don't make much and I am accustomed to being spread so thin I can barely make it. You being a doctor and making considerably more than me is going to open up a whole new can of worms. It's not that I don't love that you're brilliant, but I am still a little archaic in that I like to think of myself as taking care of you, not the other way around. I can deal, but if you're balancing budgets and paying bills, it will make it easier for me. Besides with more money come more decisions. I'd rather you be the one to make those since you're the breadwinner here."

She smiled and listened to his comments. He admitted to having a little bit of that antiquated belief, but he also recognized her as the breadwinner on his own. Mark, David, none of her previous men had ever been able to do that. Her smile turned up a small notch. "What's important is not that you _have _that antiquated belief about needing to take care of me, but that you recognize that you do. What's even more important is that you can let it go long enough to see that controlling that part of our lives is something I am quite good at and letting go enough to let me make things as good as they can be for our family."

He kissed her forehead. "I have no problems telling you that you're way smarter than I am, honey. It's not an ego thing, it's just the truth."

She shook her head. "I love when you do that."

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"You state something so profound in such a simplistic, 'duh' kind of way. You make it seem like these major notions of equality are completely normal, idealistic truths."

He laughed, "Thank you for enjoying my simplicity."

She looked at him with an expression that showed her teasing sternness. "Mr. Bolton, I suggest you quit referring to yourself as simplistic."

"And why's that?" He said smiling widely.

"Because you are by no means simplistic. I said you state things that are profound in a simplistic way. You are unbelievably complex and attractively intricate."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Damn, I've got you completely fooled, don't I?"

She shook her head. "You have yourself fooled into thinking you're not."

He smiled easier and shook his head just once. "You can make me feel things I didn't know I could. Only wish I could tell you how much I love you."

She smiled confidently, "You don't have to." She ran her hand along her stomach. "I have this one to help me feel that."

He placed his hand over hers on top of her stomach. "God, I hope our baby is as smart as you."

She smiled, "Our baby will be amazing no matter how smart or talented it is. Because our baby will be very, very loved."

He kissed the side of her head, "Yes, sweetheart, it will."

There was a knock at the door. Gabriela scooted over to the other side of the couch and Troy got up to answer the door. He checked the look through and saw his best friend outside. He opened the door. "Hey man."

"Hey." Chad walked into the apartment he'd worked so hard on yesterday. "So, Gabriela, Taylor was wondering if you are free later?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but why aren't you at work?"

He grinned, "Personal day."

"Oh."

Troy shook his head, "Hurt yourself yesterday?"

Chad looked at him like he was crazy. Then he tried to sit down and Troy had to laugh at the obvious look of pain on his face. "Dude, I'm really sorry."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Doc said I'm fine, it's just soreness."

Gabriela felt so bad for him. Her eyes showed her sympathy. "I hate that you had to do all of this. I really, really appreciate it, but I can't help but feel bad about you being hurt."

Chad smiled, "Speaking of you owing me." He turned to Troy, "Dude, my wife wants a kid now, so I would just like you to know that you owe me twice."

Troy shook his head with his eyebrows raised. "Oh there's no way you're pinning that one on me. You set yourself up for that."

Chad returned his look, "Dude my wife was all content and happy until you had to go and get this one pregnant and now I'm getting the puppy dog eyes at every turn. It's all on you."

Troy laughed at his best friend. "Good luck with that."

Chad shook his head, "So, I really just came by to tell you that Taylor was hoping for some girl time later if you're up for it, Gabs."

She nodded, "Definitely. Life's been crazy. I could use some chick movies."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I'm definitely coming up here to pester you. If they're taking over my apartment for girl movies, I have to retreat."

Troy smiled, "Definitely. I say it's a Marvel night, man."

Chad grinned, "Change the world…"

Troy laughed, "Solve the mystery…"

"Fight the battle…"

Troy squeezed Gabriela, "Save the girl." He kissed her temple. She smiled shyly.

Chad laughed, "Sounds good."

Gabriela shook her head, "Well just make sure, the place isn't destroyed before I come home, okay?"

Troy smiled, "I make no promises."

"Then you're cleaning it up."

They all laughed lightly.

Chad fidgeted. He worked his way up out of the chair. "I'm going back to my heating pad. I just needed an excuse to get up and move a little bit. Daytime tv sucks."

Troy agreed and walked his friend to their door. "Dude, do you need some help getting down there? You look like you're having sympathy pains already."

Chad narrowed his eyes, "Oh funny. You're hysterical."

Troy laughed. "I really am sorry, man. I owe you big."

Chad nodded, "Yes, you do. But, we'll save that for another day. For now it's pain killers and a nap."

Troy nodded, "See you later."

Chad said a quick goodbye and headed back downstairs.

Troy turned to Gabriela, "So, what would you like to do today, my love?"

She smiled, "I want to spend some time with my mom. Do you mind?"

He looked into her eyes, "Do you want alone time with your mother? Or do you want me there with you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just—" She sighed heavily, "She gave you the ring, so she obviously accepts what we're doing. At the same time, I keep thinking that as soon as she and I are alone she's going to lecture me. I don't know what to do, Troy."

He looked out the window as though he were looking for a solution. "Why don't you spend some time with your mom and I'll meet the two of you for lunch somewhere? We can play it by ear from there."

Her face brightened up as did her smile, "Perfect!" She threw her head back, "Why didn't I think of that?"

He leaned over her with an arm braced against the couch on either side of her and kissed her. "Because she's your mom and when it comes to parents no one thinks straight, baby."

She smiled easily. "Very well put. God, I love you."

This brought a brighter smile to his face too. "I love you too." His next kiss against her lips was a bit more hungry. He felt her wrap her arms around him and pull until he was lying down on top of her on the couch. He felt her legs spread for him to lie between. His hands traveled down her amazing body, stopping only once at her breasts. He groaned as she began to grind up into his hardening cock. He leaned up slightly. He brushed his finger tips across her face. "If you're just teasing me, please stop. If not, can I take you into the other room?"

She grinned beneath him. "Shouldn't we initiate every room?"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows, "My Doctor…what a wicked mind you have."

She arched her back as he thrust against her. They were still clothed which was becoming more frustrating for her, until she looked at the door and her mind filled with unwanted images of another man who'd wanted to do…

Troy felt her freeze. She was egging him on, then all of a sudden, she wasn't moving. He looked down searching for her eyes, "Sweetheart? Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the way her lip shook. He pulled up and nuzzled his nose to her ear. "Gabriela," he whispered, "look at me."

She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.

He searched her brown orbs for something, anything that would clue him in to her sudden change of heart. "What changed just now, Gabriela?"

She sighed, "I arched back and caught a glimpse of the door and something just triggered my brain. I started having images of the day Mandible came here."

He brushed a few strands of hair aside. "I came to your rescue. He didn't manage to hurt you."

She nodded, "No, I know. I just…He wanted to…I'm so sorry."

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because I pulled you down onto me. I started this and then I just froze."

Troy shook his head and smiled compassionately. "Gabriela, the man you've just flashed to tried to hurt you repeatedly. If you'd been completely uninterested in sex of any kind with me, I'd still understand. I have no idea what you're going through in that department. I can be here for you. I can love you regardless. I can protect you as best I can, but sweetheart, I can't possibly understand what you feel because of that. I can tell you what I feel, but that's different."

She looked at him. "What do you feel about all of this?"

He looked into her eyes again. "I want to kill him. I know I'm being possessive and completely politically incorrect, but I want the fucker dead. He touched the woman I love more than my own life. I want to kill him with my bare fucking hands for hurting you in anyway. I don't want any man to ever come near you again. I want you to be mine, just mine, for the rest of our lives. I want you to take my name and wear jewelry that tells every man alive who you belong to. Because when it comes to guys, hold no delusion that if they think a woman like you might possibly be interested, they would do anything to have you. You're mine and I want every man in the world to know that."

She watched his eyes as he told her his thoughts. They didn't change. The look she received told her that some deep, dark part of him had pushed forward inside of him. His eyes showed that he had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do to this man. And, even though what he was saying was generally outside his normative behavior, he still had managed to come to terms with the notion that his primitive desires were what he felt in this particular situation. He wanted Mandible gone, dead. She laid there looking up at him. For a moment, she was taken aback. However, the sound of his voice and the knowledge that he was protecting her somehow overrode the socialization and she came to terms with her own biological responses to the situation. She relaxed as he finished speaking. After a moment of emotion-filled silence, she said, "You would do anything to protect me without ever considering it rationally, wouldn't you?"

His response was immediate, strong, and the voice saying it was deep and unwavering, "Yes."

She flexed the muscles around her mouth slightly showing him a small grin of approval.

He felt his own heart pound as he waited for her to respond to his intense confession. She had every right to be angry with him. These weren't cave man days. He didn't own her. Their relationship wasn't even that well known or that long lived. Still, he was relieved to hear her tone of voice and see the tiny bit of a smile. It was as though she were giving him permission to protect her. "Gabriela, if I could feel more civilized I would, but I'm just not that kind of guy. I like the movies where the girl is in danger and her hero comes to rescue her. I like the idea of fighting for you. I know that you don't need me to but, baby, I _want_ to defend you. I _like_ the idea of defending you from some—"

The feeling of her lips on his was the last sensation he felt before the knock on the door. He growled.

She laughed, "Really? We've gone so primal that you—" he kissed her quickly and hopped off the couch. He answered the door to find his parents and her mother standing before him. His dad had a grin on his face that left Troy sure the older man knew exactly what he had interrupted. Troy took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Hello everyone. Won't you all come in?"

Gabriela sat up and smiled as their parents walked into their apartment. She smiled to herself at the thought of this being "theirs." "Mami!" She hugged her mother and then found herself pulled into another hug from Olivia. Finally, Troy's father managed a short one armed side hug for her. She smiled as she felt Troy wrap his arm around her and pull her just a little bit closer to him. She could feel the slight tension of jealousy in him. The air was full of that quiet understanding that men show each other when in the presence of their partner. She noticed that Troy's mother went to Jack's side as the younger man and older man smiled a little uneasily at one another.

Troy wondered why he'd tensed at the sight of his dad wrapping an arm around Gabriela. It wasn't like him to be jealous, much less of his dad. Still, that place in the back of his mind made him reach for her just in case. It was odd. He'd seen other guys do this kind of thing at the bar. He'd seen Chad puff up his chest when some guy had been hitting on Taylor. He had joked with Zeke when other guys would stare blatantly at Sharpay. But, this was his dad. Still he couldn't help himself. A small amount of fear for her and jealousy over who was touching her settled in his stomach. He calmed as he felt her sliding into his arm and then just a bit closer. Almost possessively, he tucked his hand into her jeans pocket. Then it occurred to him, not only did he want to protect her, but their baby as well. He was nothing more than one of those silverback gorillas protecting his mate and family. That thought made him smile to himself.

Mrs. Montez smiled at the sight of Troy subtly staking his claim, even just to his father. He guarded her, protected her. Maria knew that kind of feeling. She recognized that both Troy and his father had managed to hold their respective partners. She stood straighter and began the conversation. "We decided that we should have a family meeting and simply discuss the issues going on here in one big family."

Gabriela paled a little and quickly glanced at the Bolton's. She was hoping that they would not take her mother's directness as an affront to their own authority as parents. Surprisingly, she found that they were nodding in agreement with her mother. Jack spoke up, "We've decided that there needs to be more help here for you kids."


End file.
